Promesas Rotas
by MoonNaruSasu
Summary: eran amigos desde la infancia, desde niños se quisieron, uno de ellos hizo una promesa que no pudo cumplir, ahora años despues , ambos jovenes se desconocen entre si, uno con el corazon roto y el otro de ser un angel paso a ser un demonio, se acordara de la promesa que hizo, o el joven del corazon roto vivira solamente de Promesas Rotas NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Autoria: hola a todos , pense hacer esta historia en amor yaoi solamente, pero despues no me pude aguantar, asi que tambien la publique aqui, sin mas que decir es un NaruSasu por su puesto, espero que sea de su agrado, comentario sugerencia sera bien recibida, comencemos la historia por favor...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia**

* * *

"_No pienses en mañana, ni me hagas promesas, ni tú serás el mismo ni yo estaré presente"_

En la ciudad de Konoha, en la parte más pobre de la misma, exactamente en un pequeño departamento, si es que se le podía decir así, un joven azabache de piel pálida como la nieva y ojos ónix profundos, acaba de despertarse, el joven de 14 años se llama Sasuke Uchiha, un Doncel no muy agraciado al menos no por su vestimenta, siempre vestía pantalones cortos de cuadros, con una camisa blanca de manga cortas y unos tirantes que lo hacían ver ridículo frente a los demás. Además también el joven era muy inteligente demasiado inteligente para las demás personas, por eso era conocido como un Nerd, vivía con su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha que también era Doncel, pero muy a diferencia de su hermano menor , el Uchiha era realmente hermoso, y erala envidia de mujeres y hombres a la vez; en cuanto a los padres de ellos, Fugaku y Mikoto ellos murieron en un terrible accidente cuando Sasuke era muy pequeño, es más el joven azabache casi no tiene recuerdos de sus padres, debido al trauma de perderlos fue tan grande que su mente bloqueo cualquier recuerdo que tiene de ellos, y eso es algo que lo entristece enormemente.

-Buenos días aniki-dice Sasuke sentándose en la mesa para desayunar

-Buenos días otouto-sonrie Itachi-listo para la escuela otouto

Sasuke solo suspiro profundamente, ir a su escuela nunca ha sido ni será un tema que desea hablar, el nunca le ha dicho a su hermano todo el infierno que vie en la escuela sencillamente por ser un nerd. Él no tiene amigos, siempre esta solo sin la compañía de nadie, quien va acercarse a él, cuando la única persona que alguna vez fue su amigo lo abandono por completo sencillamente por el dinero y la popularidad

-_Jamás fuiste mi amigo o si Naruto-_pensaba tristemente el Uchiha_-cuando éramos niños, me protegías de todo, siempre defendiéndome, ahora ni la sombra de los recuerdos me queda de ti, al igual que mis padres, ni si quiera sé quién eres Naruto, jamás sabré si de verdad fuiste mi amigo o solo un invento de mi imaginación"_

Hace más de 8 años atrás Sasuke tuvo un amigo, un rubio de ojos azules su nombre, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, al igual que él era pobre, se conocieron en el jardín de niños, pero la suerte le cambio la vida del pequeño rubio, siendo su familia actualmente la más rica y poderosa de la ciudad, lo cual su amigo cambio radicalmente a tal punto que al parecer ni siquiera se acuerda que el existe.

_-"Que digo, claro que te acuerdas de mi-_piensa tristemente el azabache_-te acuerdas que existo solamente para hacerme la vida imposible como tus compañeros, en fin no es algo que me preocupes, hace tiempo dejaste de preocuparme Naruto, tú me prometiste tantas cosas, pero las promesas son para cumplirlas no para romperlas Naruto Uzumaki"_

Después de comer el desayuno , se despidió de su hermano y poco a poco llego a su escuela, y como siempre paso desapercibido entre miles de estudiantes, los populares, los del teatro, los nerds eran tres grupos definidos por naturaleza en la escuela, y lo más irónico para Sasuke es que ni siquiera pertenece al grupo de los nerds, siendo tan inteligente como ellos lo más ilógico seria que se uniera a ellos, pero ni siquiera los otros nerds lo quieren en su "club" lo cual hace que suspire tristemente incluso los nerds tienen sus normas para ser parte de ellos, lo cual él no puede entender semejante estupidez, una persona debe opinar quien decide ser y como vivir su vida, nadie debía imponerle las cosas por así, pero en esta escuela, y en Konoha en general las cosas son así y él no puede evitar sentirse frustrado por eso.

-Cuidado por donde vas nerds-dice una voz gruesa que Sasuke reconoció como Kiba Inuzuka

El Inuzuka es un moreno claro de cabello castaño, mejor amigo y mano derecha del rey del baloncesto y de toda su escuela Naruto Uzumaki, además de ellos dos, hay otros populares como Sai Higurashi un Doncel como Sasuke y novio de Naruto, lo cual hace que le duela más al Uchiha ver como alguien muy especial como lo fue Naruto se haya convertido en todo un "hijo de puta" ricachón y sin sentimientos. También estaban Hinata Hyuga la novia de Kiba, ellos formaban a los chicos más temidos y populares de toda la escuela.

-Hey nerd se puede saber a qué viniste hoy a la escuela-sonríe falsamente Sai-se ve que eres un masoquista de primera nerd, porque no entiende que nadie te quiere aquí

-Déjalo Sai-sonríe maliciosamente Sakura-que tal vez no sea tan inteligente como dice ser, un pobre diablo como él lo mínimo que puede hacer es ser un objeto de burlas para nosotros no le parece chicos

-Jajajajaja estoy de acuerdo contigo Sakura-ríe alegremente Kiba-sinceramente este un año que nos divertiremos de lo lindo a costilla tuya, payaso Uchiha

El pobre azabache no aguanto sus burlas más y salió corriendo, por todo el pasillo, pero para rematar su mala suerte se vino a tropezar con nada más y nada menos que su peor pesadilla Naruto Uzumaki

-¡Pero que rayos te pasa imbécil!-exclama furiosamente Naruto-hasta cuando te tengo que ver la cara de idiota Uchiha, como te atreves a tropezarte conmigo, es que quiere que te joda, porque si es así con gusto te jodo ahora mismo Uchiha

Sasuke se estaba aguantando no llorar frente al miserable desgraciado que tenía al frente, él no le iba a dar el gusto a Uzumaki mil veces muerto ante que eso suceda, así que sin decir nada salió corriendo nuevamente sin importarle las burlas que estaba recibiendo en estos momentos.

Mientras que Naruto se calmó un poco, que se creía ese Uchiha no solo para tropezar con él, sino huir así dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, pero eso no se quedara así, jura y perjura que ese chico se la pagara, ese idiota, no sabra quien lo golpeo cuando se vean nuevamente cara a cara, en ese momento su novio y sus amigos llegaron a él.

-Hey Naru que paso amor-dice Sai besando a su rubio novio

-Nada cariño-sonríe seductoramente Naruto-solamente que el estúpido del Uchiha se volvió a atravesar en mi camino, y ustedes saben que odio eso

-Tranquilo Naru-sonríe Sakura-ya tenemos un año entero para vengarnos de ese imbécil, obviamente nos divertiremos de lo lindo haciéndole la vida imposible a ese nerd

-Jajajajajaja tienes razón Saku-sonrie Naruto-mejor olvidemos a ese imbécil por los momentos, es mejor pensar en otras cosas que el nerd de Sasuke Uchiha.

Y mientras todos ellos se dirigen a sus clases, en el baño de la escuela un azabache llora amargamente al ver como su año escolar empezó de la peor manera, mientras lloraba apretaba fuertemente un collar de plata que cierto niño de ojos azules le dio hace años atrás.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Un niño de 6 años, rubio de ojos azules, le estaba entregando a un pequeño Doncel, un collar de plata como un símbolo de amistad hacia él._

_-¿Estas seguro de dármelo?-pregunta con temor el pequeño azabache-es un regalo muy caro, no sé si me merezco esto_

_-Por supuesto que te merece eso Sasuke-sonríe brillantemente el peque rubio-te merece eso y mucho más, sabes que te quiero mucho Sasu chan, por eso, por este regalo te prometo algo_

_-¿Prometerme algo Naru?-pregunta algo confundido un pequeño Sasuke-que tienes tú que prometerme Naru_

_El pequeño rubio solo le sonrió mas y le beso su pequeña mano, lo cual hizo sonrojar al Sasuke, sin más el rubio se acercó a su azabache._

_-Te prometo no dejarte nunca Sasu chan-dice firmemente el rubio-te prometo estar siempre contigo, jamás dejarte solo y prometo aún más que cuando seamos grandes me casare contigo es una promesa Sasuke_

_Un azabache sonrojado lo abrazo tiernamente, esperando con ansias que su rubio amigo cumpliera esa promesa de estar juntos para siempre"._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-Mentira..mentira..todo es una mentira-llora fuertemente Sasuke-me mentiste Naruto, eres un maldito mentiroso, y yo un completo idiota por creerte , por esperarte, pero sobre todo por haberme enamorado de ti, odio esto, odio mi vida, pero sobre todo odio amarte como te amo Naruto Uzumaki.

"_El embustero es un almacén de promesas y de excusas."_

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

* * *

_"Cuando rompes una promesa, también rompes un corazón"_

Después de limpiar sus lágrimas y medio arreglarse o al menos presentable ante los demás, Sasuke nuevamente se dirigió a su salón de clases, sin prisa alguna, conoce perfectamente al profesor de historia Kakashi Hatake, el nunca pero nunca ha llegado temprano a sus clases, y hoy es prueba de ello, porque llegando a su salón, su profesor no estaba, suspiraba de alivio esta es una de las pocas clases que no compartían con Naruto, se estremeció con solo pronunciar su nombre. Hay veces que desearía desaparecer de Konoha y nunca más volver a ver a esa idiota, pero otras la mayoría para su desagrado desearía que el rubio se fijara en él, que lo mirara de la forma que lo hacía cuando eran niños, como es que él se olvidó de todos los momentos que compartieron juntos, sacudió su cabeza, nuevamente no tenía caso pensar en el pasado porque es más que evidente que Naruto el pasado que tuvieron juntos le importa un cuerno. Mientras pasaba por los salones de clases, se detuvo al ver precisamente a su peor pesadilla con su pareja, haciendo cosas que se suponen no estaban permitidas en su escuela, por el reojo de la puerta quedo en shock al ver como Naruto penetraba violentamente a Sai, y este sin queja algunas salvos los fuerte gemidos que suplicaban al rubio que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Joderrrr Naruto mas dame más fuerte por favor-suplicaba entre gemidos Sai

-Ohhhhhh Sai eres tan estrecho –gemía fuertemente el rubio-y solamente mío…vamos a terminar juntos Sai

El Doncel bajo de el apenas punto asentir cuando termino derramando su semen y Naruto poco después dentro de él. Esto fue un espectáculo sumamente doloroso para Sasuke, el joven sin pensarlo corrió a su salón de clases, suspiro de alivio al ver que nadie estaba en su salón, sin más que hacer se sentó al final del salón , y poco a poco volvió a derramar algunas lágrimas, se maldijo a sí mismo , ya estaba recuperándose de haberse visto con Naruto , cuando tropezaron juntos, pero verlo en plena acción con Sai, era una puñalada directo al corazón , no quería sentir este sentimiento de dolor, abandono y sobre todo de traición , pero siempre al ver a Naruto, esas emociones florecen más dentro de él, si pudiera desaparecer de aquí con gusto lo haría, pero hasta en eso no tiene suerte.

Coloco su rostro en su asiento para tranquilizarse sin que nadie se diera cuenta, en ese momento todos los estudiantes entraron al salón de clases , y entre ellos estaban Sakura ,Hinata y Kiba, hablando de quién de ellos es más rico, o quien es más popular en la escuelas, cosas triviales que no tenía nada que ver con Sasuke. Kiba se dirigió a su asiento no sin antes empezar a molestar al nerd de su clase

=Hey nena, Sakura miren quien está ahí llorando como siempre-sonríe maliciosamente Kiba

-No me digas amor-sonríe cruelmente Hinata-dejame adivinar ah ya se el nerd Sasuke Uchiha

-Jajajaja así es Hinata-sonrie alegremente Sakura-para variar llorando como una "nenita", en serio es que se puede ver a alguien más patético que el Uchiha, yo lo dudo jajajaja ahora porque lloras nerds de cuarta

Sasuke no respondió aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo, jamás iba a responderle a ninguno de esos imbéciles, no ganaría nada de todos modos.

-¡Que te pasa payaso!-exclama una furiosa Hinata-es que acaso no piensas responderle a Sakura, no ves que te estamos hablando idiota

-Déjalo cariño-sonríe fríamente Kiba-que si no te responde a ti, a mi si me responderá por las buenas o por las malas no es así Uchiha

Pero para su mala suerte Sasuke no le respondió, eso lo hizo enfurecer y de forma inmediata agarro por el cuello a Sasuke sin que este pudiera o quisiera defenderse de su ataque.

-Escúchame bien basura-dice fríamente Kiba-no se me olvida que hace unos momentos molestaste con tu presencia a mi mejor amigo Naruto , y el hecho de no responderle a Sakura y sobre todo a mi novia , hace que te ganaste mi numero conmigo nerd,

Miro si venia alguien y golpeo con su puño, el estómago de Sasuke , el cual se sentó adolorido por dicho golpe, sin bastarle eso en voz baja lo amenazo con que si contara alguien que él lo golpeo de verdad su estadía en esa escuela sería más que un infierno no solo por el sino por todos los populares en especial de Naruto Uzumaki que ya se la tenía jurada, después de decir eso, volvió a sus asiento con sus compañeras , dejando al pobre Sasuke herido y más solo que nunca.

En ese momento el profesor Kakashi ingreso al salón y las clases siguieron con normalidad. Sasuke por su pare ignoro el dolor físico que sentía en ese momento, y se puso a ver por la ventana, a pesar de escuchar atentamente la clase del profesor Hatake su mente estaba en otra parte, su mundo giraba a sus recuerdos de la infancia con su hermano Itachi y sobre todo con él , con Naruto Uzumaki, reacciono rápidamente , el mismo se estaba hartando de revivir recuerdos del pasado que no volverán, porque en definitiva no acepta que aquel dulce niño de ojos azules no volverá ni mucho menos por el

-De verdad que soy masoquista-murmura Sasuke para sí mismo.

En otro salón de clases, Naruto regreso con su novio Sai después de hacer tareas "extracurriculares" según ellos, además de Sai, el compartía clases también con otros chicos populares y ricos como el Tenten, Hanabi la hermana menor de Hinata, Konohamaru primo de Naruto, ellos en conjunto con los otros amigos de Naruto, pertenecían a familias de alta sociedad, la más influyente de toda Konoha. Mientras están escuchando la clase de literatura de la profesora Izami, el joven rubio no prestaba atención alguna, él nunca fue bueno en clases, generalmente sus profesores recibían un bono especial por parte de sus padres y con eso el brillantemente pasaba de grado casi sin ningún esfuerzo. Lo único bueno en que era Naruto era el deporte, especialmente el baloncesto, por eso es conocido como El Rey del Baloncesto, y si se le agrega que su novio es el Doncel más hermoso en toda su escuela, definitivamente Naruto Uzumaki es una persona con suerte.

-Vaya ustedes no pierden el tiempo verdad-sonríe pícaramente Hanabi-seguramente lo estaban haciendo en uno de los salones de clases

-Que te puedo decir mi querida Hanabi-sonríe alegremente Naruto-a mi chico y a mí nos gusta vivir las emociones al máximo no es así querido

-Eso y el hecho de que no te aguantas por tenerme Naru-sonríe maliciosamente Sai-pero así somos nosotros chicos, por favor no digan que es la primera vez que saben que mi novio y yo tenemos relaciones sexuales dentro de la escuela

-Bueno en eso tiene razón-dice Konohamaru-pero en serio viejo que puede ser tan atractivo hacerlo aquí, de por si es un desperdicio de nuestro tiempo venir todos los días, que ganan tú y Sai haciéndolo aquí

-Sencillamente la excitación de que nos atrapen en plena acción Konohamaru-dice el rubio encogiéndose de hombros-Sai y yo lo vemos como un pasatiempo nada más, tenemos relaciones en donde vamos y a la hora que sea, no hay problema hacerlo aquí.

Los demás sonrieron ante el cinismo de su amigo, para Sai eso hacia tener más atracción a Naruto , su novio siempre juega a ganar, rompiendo cualquier reglas que se le imponga, todo lo que dice Naruto Uzumaki es un decreto que las demás personas

-Hablando de otra cosa Naru-sonríe Sai-que haremos con el nerd Uchiha, me imagino que no te quedara tranquilo después de lo que te hizo

-¿Qué paso Naruto?-pregunto con preocupación Tenten-acaso ese idiota te hizo algo.

-Si arruinar mi existencia con solo su presencia no es malo tú me dirás Tenten-dice oscuramente Naruto-el imbécil más torpe que nunca, se tropezó conmigo y no solo eso salió huyendo como el cobarde que es sin darme tiempo de darle su merecido.

-¡Como se atreve ese desgraciado hacerte eso jefe!-exclama furiosamente Konohamaru-si yo lo tuviera en frente en estos momentos, él no lo contaría, juro que ese idiota me la paga

-Tranquilo Konohamaru-suspira Naruto-Kiba me acaba de enviar un mensaje, ya se encargó de él, lo amenazo y todo, ese gallina no dirá ni pio en mucho tiempo jajajajajaja, aunque se me ocurre algo para hacer su vida más miserable de lo que es.

Todos sonrieron maliciosamente, cuando a Naruto se le ocurre un plan muchas cosas pasan para la diversión de ellos.

-La semana que viene es el festival de nuevo año escolar-continua Naruto-y como siempre ese nerd es el encargado de la decoración de la escuela, así que pensé que podríamos ayudarlo en ese aspecto.

Lo último lo dijo con una mirada escalofriante que hacía que los demás sintieran un escalofrió en su cuerpo involuntariamente.

-Como buen compañero que soy-sonríe maliciosamente Naruto-decidí que este año el nerd será el centro del festival, hare que Sasuke Uchiha nunca en su vida se olvide de este festival.

Finalmente las cases terminaron para la suerte de Sasuke, recorriendo el pasillo no vio que ninguno de sus verdugos estaban esperándolo, lo cual le pareció extraño más sin la presencia de Naruto, el azabache sabía que cuando Naruto le dijo que se lo pagaría el solo hecho de haberse tropezado con él lo haría sin dudarlo. Pero el rubio no está ni cerca de él, suspiro profundamente quizás aún seguía con su novio con sus actividades sexuales, lo cual hace que el corazón de Sasuke se rompa más a tal punto que él se está preguntando si queda algo de su corazón, porque Naruto casi todos los días se encarga de destruirlo poco a poco, sin ningún remordimiento alguno.

_-"Que paso contigo Naruto-_piensa tristemente Sasuke_-no entiendo tu actitud conmigo, con el mundo, porque cambiaste tanto, porque dejaste ser el chico de quien me enamore, porque Naruto, porque"_

Esa era la pregunta que constantemente se hacia, una pregunta que quizás nunca tenga respuesta. Mientras va caminando hacia su casa solo le queda pensar que todo fue un sueño con Naruto, que es mejor creer que ellos nunca fueron amigos al seguir soñando que su amigo volverá a sus brazos , diciéndole lo mucho que lo siento, y prometerle nuevamente que nunca lo dejara. Para Sasuke es mejor asi , tal vez hoy sea el comienzo de dejar ir definitivamente su pasado, sin saber que Naruto Uzumaki tiene otros planes con el, planes que harán de su vida un verdadero infierno.

"_Nunca te ilusiones de un amor imposible, por que nunca vas hacer correspondido"_

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia….**

* * *

"_Todas las promesas de mi amor se irán contigo, me olvidaras, junto a la estación yo llorare igual que un niño"_

Sasuke suspiro tranquilamente , finalmente pudo llegar a su departamento, se dio cuenta que su hermano aún no había llegado, lo cual lo hizo sentirse mejor, podría tratar de curar las heridas hechas por sus compañeros, en especial de Kiba Inuzuka, sacudió su cabeza no viene el caso de recordar las amenazas de ese imbécil, ahora algo importante hacer lo que siempre ha hecho desde que ha sufrido acoso escolar por parte de los otros estudiantes en especial de Naruto Uzumaki, evitar que su hermano Itachi se dé cuenta de lo que le pasa en realidad. El joven mientras se desvestía en el baño y empezaba a desinfectar sus heridas con alcohol, pensaba en su aniki. Odiaba mentirle a Itachi sobre lo que sucedía en realidad en su escuela, pero no puede mortificar más a su hermano mayor. Itachi ya tenía bastantes ocupaciones encimas, como el pago del alquiler de donde vivían, los gastos de luz, agua, ni hablar de la comida y el pago de su escuela. Su hermano dejo de estudiar por él, actualmente Itachi tiene dos trabajos a la vez, de día trabaja con sus amigos Sasori y Konan en el mercado de Konoha, y de noche en un bar en el centro de la ciudad, este último no era del agrado de Sasuke que su hermano trabaje en ese lugar, no solo por su ubicación en el centro de la ciudad, sino por el ambiente de ese bar. Según los amigos de Itachi en ese bar se ve de todo un poco, de drogadictos, apostadores, callejeros hasta prostitución, sea un mujer o Doncel lo cual evidentemente angustia a Sasuke

-Otouto ya llegue-dice Itachi entrando al departamento

-Hablando del diablo-murmura Sasuke para sí mismo.

Salió ya arreglado y aparentemente sin heridas que se puedan ver y alertar a su hermano mayor de lo que le pasa en su escuela, se acercó a su hermano y entre los dos preparan la comida, mientras se intercambian todo lo que hicieron en el día. El mayor le decía a su pequeño hermano, acerca de las ventas que tuvo en el mercado, como él y Konan vendieron más que Sasori, mientras que Sasuke en pocas palabras le decía a su hermano acerca de lo "feliz" que estuvo el inicio del año escolar en su escuela, y así se desarrollaba una conversación entre hermanos que a pesar de los malos momentos que le ha dalo la vida, ambos se tienen el uno al otro y eso es lo que importaba sobre todo para Sasuke que para el Itachi siempre ha sido y será la única persona que cumple lo que promete, que ha estado con él en las buenas y en las malas, lo que no se puede decir del único amigo que tuvo desde niño y que ahora se encarga de amargarle su existencia Naruto Uzumaki.

En otra parte en la zona de privilegio de Konoha, donde la abundancia prospera en su esplendor, entre las mansiones más conocidas en toda la ciudad, está la mansión Namikaze-Uzumaki. Esta familia apareció de la nada entre las familias de la alta sociedad, no se sabe acerca de sus orígenes. Lo único que se puede dar a conocer es acerca de sus miembros, empezando por Minato Namikaze, es la cabeza de la familia, es dueño de las más importantes de distintas empresas, de moda, de publicidad, demás posee junto a su padre Jiraya Namikaze uno de los bufetes de abogados más conocido no solo en toda Konoha sino a nivel internacional, su esposa Kushina Uzumaki es una gran diseñadora de modas, es la que se encarga de una de las empresas de su esposo, no solo en la colección de ropas , sino posee por su cuenta una Academia de Modelos, la cual solamente participan las jóvenes más pudientes de la clase alta de Konoha.

En cuanto a hijos, la familia Namikaze tiene tres en total, Deidara Namikaze el mayor, la del medio una joven rubia Ino Namikaze y por ultimo pero no menos importante Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, con la excepción de Deidara, tanto Ino como Naruto son "hijos de papa y mama", es decir niños caprichosos, egoísta, egocéntricos, manipuladores de primera, todo lo que ellos dicen es ley y punto, tanto su padre como su madre, son los principales responsables de su conducta, ya que ellos le han dado de todo, desde un celular de última tecnología, hasta un carro de última generación , lo cual ha transformado seriamente la mente de ambos jóvenes.

Actualmente en la mansión, estaba reunida la familia completa, Deidara suspiro con fastidio odiaba las reuniones familiares, porque no eran precisamente así. Prueba de ello es que sus padres están diciéndoles que van hacer un viaje de unas cuantas semanas, según ellos por trabajo, cuando en realidad es para vivir la gran vida. Sus trabajos van perfectamente bien, además que hace unos días es que regresaron de España por unos negocios pendientes, por Kami a otro perro con ese hueso, a el sus padres no le van a ver la cara de imbécil.

-Papa, mama por favor no mientan más quieren-suspira con fastidio Deidara-porque no dicen que se van de rumba y listo, no hay problema, no es la primera vez que nos hacen esto a mis hermanos y a mi

-¡Acaso dudas de nosotros Deidara Namikaze!-exclama furiosamente Kushina-somos tus padres ten un poco más de respeto hacia nosotros quieres

-Si hicieran méritos los respetaría mama-murmura Deidara para sí mismo

-Déjalo mama –dice Ino-saben cómo es mi hermano, Deidara nunca se conforma con nada, que si esto, que si lo otros, deja tus celos a un lado, si no sientes envidia por Naru y por mí, también te duele lo que hagan nuestros padres

-Ay por favor Ino no molestes-suspira con fastidio Deidara-sigue en tu mundo de las rubias Barbies sin cerebro como tú, y deja que los demás vivamos en la realidad, aunque si me pongo a pensarlo mejor si hasta nuestros padres aparenta vivir en otro mundo

-Deidara detente ahí-dice seriamente Minato-somos tus padres, te dimos la vida, te hemos dado todo lo que quieres, es que acaso es mucho pedir un poco de respeto y confianza con nosotros

-Pero ese es problema papa-dice de repente Deidara-a pesar de lo que tú y papa me han dado de sobra, yo si vivo en la realidad, en cambio Ino y sobre todo Naruto se la den ser superiores a las demás personas, los has vueltos en unos seres egoístas papa

-Y eso que Deidara-dice fríamente Naruto-cuál es tu problema con eso, si somos superiores a los demás eso es verdad y tú lo sabes, que la gentuza de la gente pobre y sin valor piensen que deben estar a la altura de nosotros es otra cosa

-¡Narutooo!-exclamaba totalmente sorprendió el rubio mayor

-Naruto que Deidara-dice furiosamente Naruto-tu siempre has sabido que yo dio la pobreza, odio a los pobres, no soporto a esa clase de persona que se conforma con la miseria, con lo poco que tienen y son felices por favor las cosas no son así

-Se te olvidas de dónde venimos Naruto-dice furiosamente Deidara-nosotros no nos hicimos ricos de la noche a la mañana, también fuimos pobres, como los demás

-MENTIRA, MENTIRA-grita fuertemente Naruto perdiendo el control de sí mismo-yo nunca pedí ser pobre Deidara, jamás vuelvas a repetir eso, sabes lo que sentir al pedir limosna, cuando me golpearan las personas por ser pobre, yo jamás fui y nunca seré uno de ellos entendiste hermano mayor

Lo último lo dijo sarcásticamente, mientras que un Deidara estaba más allá de lo asombrado, donde se fue el hermano dulce y compasivo de hace años atrás, él sabía que Naruto sufría por ser pobre, pero de ahí a renegar de sí mismo era un gran abismo. Sin embargo el joven que tiene en frente no es ni la sombra del hermano que lo esperaba alegremente cuando venía el de estudiar con Itachi Uchiha. Al pensar en él su mejor amigo también recordó al hermano menor de este Sasuke Uchiha, él era el mejor amigo de Naruto, el único en realidad, siempre recordaba como a su hermano menor se le brillaba los ojos en hablar de Sasuke, también sabía que ese pequeño que debe ser un adolescente ahora, era muy lindo y tímido a su manera. Todos eran muy unidos entre sí, hasta que su Padre Minato había heredado una fortuna por un trabajo que hizo según él, desde entonces todo vino a pique según para Deidara.

Desde sus padres, hasta sus hermanos en especial Naruto todos empezaron a cambiar drásticamente, su madre Kushina jamás hablo con su mejor amiga Mikoto, ahora anda de fiesta en fiesta con las "damas de sociedad", es decir la familia Haruno, la Inuzuka, entre otras. Ino ni se diga del cambio que tuvo, de pasar de ser una chica con los pies en la tierra, su ego está más inflado que el globo terráqueo y no ayuda mucho su amistad con Sakura Haruno y Hinata Hyuga.

Pero su tristeza más grande era su hermano menor Naruto, que dolor sentía el rubio mayor, al parecer le fallo a Naruto no tuvo con el cuándo más lo necesitaba, era más fácil para Deidara culparse de la actitud de su hermano a creer que Naruto siempre ha sido un niño mala agradecido, sin amor por los demás salvo a el mismo, pero a su pesar cada vez más Naruto le desmuestra la clase de persona que es.

-Otra cosa Deidara-dice fríamente Naruto-ni se te ocurra a decirle a nadie ni a mis amigos ni a los tuyos de donde provenimos realmente, porque te reniego Deidara Namikaze, te reniego a ti y a mis padres si es necesario, es mi palabra tu no me conoces hermanito, por el dinero soy capaz de todo, de todo hermanito

Con eso salió a su cuarto dejando a su familia asombrado por su aptitud. Entrando a su habitación batió algunas cosas, estaba enojado con Deidara, como se atreve su hermano mayor recordarle algo que ha querido olvidar su pobreza, su patética niñez, mientras que sus amigos tuvieron todo lo que quisieron desde pequeño, el no él tuvo que trabajar desde pequeño, desde limpia botas hasta payaso callejero de todo para ganarse la vida. Ahora que lo tiene todo jamás dejara que nadie se interponga en su camino, ahora es su turno de pisotear al que tenga en frente, de humillar a las demás personas como a él lo humillaron desde niño. Sonrió maliciosamente el llego a este mundo para triunfar, para ganar dinero, fama y éxito, hasta ahora nadie se le ha interpuestos en sus deseos salvo una cosa, mejor dicho una sola persona Sasuke Uchiha.

_-"He hecho de todo por lo que soy-_piensa fríamente el rubio_-me he acostado con medio mundo solo por dinero, y no dejare que nadie me recuerde lo que alguna vez fui, ser pobre es lo más horrendo que me pudo haber pasado, es una enfermedad que extinguiré acabando contigo nerds, no me importa las consecuencias, no descansare hasta desaparecerte de mi camino Sasuke Uchiha"_

_Continuara..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

* * *

"_Nunca me dolió que te fueras, me dolió que no volvieras"_

En el pequeño hogar de Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha, ambos hermanos terminaron de comer e Itachi se fue a cambiar para prepararse para su trabajo en el bar, lo cual nuevamente para Sasuke si tuviera la oportunidad de ayudar a su hermano mayor de alguna forma lo haría sin dudarlo, pero siendo menor de edad en ningún trabajo seria aceptado y mucho más por su aspecto. Nuevamente se mira a sí mismo y se pregunta cómo es que él es hermano de Itachi, su hermano mayor es un Doncel extremadamente hermoso, de un cuerpo perfectamente delineado, su rostro bien marcado, y él es todo lo contrario, su cuerpo es frágil, flácido , su rostro no es precisamente el rostro más bello del mundo y su mirada es fría como el hielo, así como alguien se va a fijar en él, específicamente como cierto rubio se iba a fijar en él. Suspiro profundamente quizás finalmente le está entrando en la cabeza que no tiene ni presente ni mucho menos futuro con Naruto Uzumaki, que ese chico que en la actualidad se encarga de amagarle la vida en su escuela, jamás volverá a ser aquel niño que alguna vez le prometido tantas cosas.

_-No _puedo_ seguir así-_pensaba seriamente Sasuke_-tengo que ser más fuerte con mis sentimientos, el nunca me quiso jamás me va a querer , porque si estoy claro en eso, me duele cada vez que me insulta, de verdad que me gusta sufrir de gratis_

-¿Otouto estas bien?-pregunta con preocupación Itachi entrando a la habitación de Sasuke

-Estoy bien Aniki-suspira Sasuke-solo pensando en el pasado como siempre

-Debes dejar el pasado atrás Sasuke-dice seriamente Itachi-sabes que nuestros padres no quieren que estén tristes por ellos, desde donde estén seguramente están cuidándonos como siempre lo han hecho

-Solo me gustaría recordarlos Aniki-dice tristemente Sasuke-no sé qué me duele más saber que jamás volverán que se han ido para siempre, o que aun en fotos no puedo recordarlos, que después de lo que me paso ya ni siquiera en sueños tengo una imagen de ellos

Itachi solo pudo sentir compasión por su hermano menor, el aun recordaba firmemente la imagen de sus padres Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha en cambio Sasuke bloqueo de tal manera la muerte de ellos, que se siente un completo desconocido y eso es más doloroso que sufrir la perdida de sus padres en sí.

-Sasuke te puedo preguntar algo-comenta seriamente Itachi

Sasuke se sorprendió de la seriedad de su hermano mayor, pero solo asintió para que Itachi pudiera preguntarle lo que sea que le piensa preguntar

-En todo este tiempo que has estado estudiando en la escuela principal de Konoha- dice seriamente el Uchiha mayor-no he visto que hayas traído algún amigo aquí Otouto, es más las pocas veces que te he ido a buscar a tu escuela siempre te he visto solo, me puedes explicar eso Sasuke

-Eso es lo más fácil del mundo Itachi-dice Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros-la razón de no traer amigos a la casa y que tú me vieras solo cuando vas a buscarme a la escuela, sencillamente se debe Itachi a que yo no tengo amigos a ninguno en realidad

-¡Queeee!-exclama sorprendido Itachi-pero cómo es esto posible Sasuke, porque rayos no tienes amigo y sobre todo porque no me dijiste nada, acaso no confías en mi Otouto baka

-Claro que confió en ti Aniki-suspira tristemente Sasuke-pero no nos engañemos Itachi sabes perfectamente que esa escuela solo hay gente rica y poderosa que jamás se cruzarían con personas como nosotros, yo estoy ahí es por ti, esa gente vive de las apariencias del que dirán, crees realmente que algunos de ellos se fijarían en mí, que uno de los hijitos de papa serian amigo de alguien como yo

-No deberías de avergonzarte de ti mismo Sasuke-dice algo molesto Itachi-pensé que mis padres y yo te hemos criado diferente, no puedo creer que te avergüences de ser pobre

-Eso no es así Itachi-dice firmemente Sasuke-al contrario estoy muy orgulloso de quien soy y del suelo que piso Aniki, por eso estudio por mí mismo, para que tú y mis padres en donde estén orgullosos de mí, pero lo repito Aniki el problema no soy yo sino el ego de las personas que estudian en esa escuela.

-Lamento haber pensado mal Otouto-suspira tristemente Itachi-pero sabes que daría lo que fuera por tu felicidad y ver que no puedo lograrlo me frustra, siento que le he fallado a nuestros padres

-Eso no es cierto Aniki baka-sonríe dulcemente Sasuke-has estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas Itachi, dejaste de estudiar por mí y a veces haces de todo por mí, realmente no podre nunca recompensarte con todo lo que has hechos por mi Aniki

-Yo me conformo con que tu estés bien Otouto-sonríe el Uchiha mayor-pero qué tal si paseamos por ahí, mientras se me hace la hora para ir a trabajar al bar.

-Por supuesto Aniki-sonríe alegremente Sasuke-quizás podamos ver a Sasori y Konan, ellos también son amigos mío Aniki

-Jajajajaja lo se Otouto baka-ríe el Uchiha mayor-esos dos son muy protectores contigo Otouto, a tal punto que creo que me superan y con creces.

Y era verdad tanto Sasori un peli rojo, y Konan una hermosa mujer peli azul amigos de Itachi desde la infancia siempre han visto a Sasuke como su hermano menor, por lo cual hay de aquellos que lastimen a Sasuke porque si no lo mata Itachi , seguramente Sasori y Konan destrozarían su cuerpo miembro por miembro.

En el centro de la ciudad de Konoha, una limosina se paseaba como buscando a alguien, en esa limosina conducía Iruka Umino el chofer de la familia Namikaze, en estos momentos estaba bajo el mando de Deidara Namikaze el hijo mayor de la familia. El rubio después del altercado con su hermano menor Naruto, estando en su habitación calmándose y evitar por todos los medios no entrar a la habitación de su hermano y darle la paliza de su vida, se encontró con algo importante. Eran algunas fotos viejas, de su infancia en el otro lado de Konoha, estaban fotos de sus hermanos y de sus padres, pero eso no era lo que le sorprendía , sino el hecho de que ellos no eran los únicos en esa fotos, también estaban otras personas, un hombre y una mujer, además de dos jóvenes que por su contextura podría asegurar que eran Donceles, la pregunta mental que se hacia el rubio quienes eran esas personas, y porque de alguna forma siente que significan algo muy importante, entonces en ese momento le vino un recuerdo a la mente

_**Flashback:**_

"_Hace más de ochos años atrás en la plaza de la ciudad, estaban reunidas Dos familias de pocos recursos, la familia Namikaze y la familia Uchiha. La familia Namikaze estaba formada por Minato Y su esposa Kushina con sus hijos Deidara, Ino y el pequeño Naruto; por otro lado estaba la familia Uchiha conformada por Fugaku y sus esposa Mikoto y sus hijos Itachi y el pequeño Sasuke. Aunque los jóvenes Uchiha no son jóvenes cualquiera, ambos chicos eran Donceles, por lo cual sus padres siempre los protegían como su tesoro más preciado. Kushina y Mikoto eran muy buenas amigas, por no decir hermanas, siempre se contaban las cosas a tal punto que sus esposos se burlaban de ellas, diciendo que se tenían más confianza entre ellas que en ellos que son sus esposos._

_En cuanto a los jóvenes, Ino no se relacionaba con ellos ya que la chica era muy cohibida y prefiere estar con chicas de su edad, y tanto Itachi como Sasuke ni eran niñas ni mucho menos tenían la misma edad que ella. Hablando del menor de los Uchiha este mantenía una fuerte amistad con el menor de los Namikaze, Naruto siempre ha estado de su lado, ambos pequeños siempre van a jugar agarrados de la mano, lo cual hacia soñar a la familia en especial a las señoras Namikaze e Uchiha un matrimonio entre sus hijos pequeños._

_En ese momento todos estaban reunidos para tomarse una foto familiar, el costo de la foto era algo alto para familias de esa clase, pero ambas se ayudaron entre si y ahora están a punto de tomárselas, pero todo tiene un pero en la vida_

_-¡Pero que diablo te pasa Naruto!-exclama un muy furioso Deidara-siéntate con nosotros idiotas, eres parte de la familia _

_-No no lo hare nii san-dice seriamente el pequeño Naruto-yo debo estar al lado de mi Sasu chan, le prometí estar siempre con el nii san que clase de futuro esposo seré si no cumplo con lo que prometo ttebayo_

_Todos estaban gratamente sorprendidos por las palabras del pequeño rubio, mientras que el pequeño Sasuke tenía sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas_

_-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grito una muy emocionada Mikoto-eso es ir directo al grano Naru chan, ya es un hecho que eres el esposo de mi Sasu_

_Todos los demás tenían una gota en la cabeza_

_-Y tú no te queda atrás Sasu chan-dice una muy alegre Kushina abrazando a Sasuke-eres la madre perfecta para mis nietos, ya tengo mi descendencia asegurada jajajajajaja_

_Nuevamente todos tenían una gota en la cabeza_

_-En serio Minato-susurra en voz baja Fugaku-me pregunto porque nos casamos con estas locas_

_-Entre nosotros Fugaku-susurra en voz baja Minato-yo también me pregunto lo mismo_

_-No puedo creer esto-dice un molesto joven Itachi-mi Otouto ni siquiera tiene los seis años cumplidos y ya tiene con quien casarse, y yo perfecto no tengo ni perro que me ladre_

_-No deberías decir eso Itachi Kun-dice un joven Deidara guiñándole un ojo a Itachi-el amor de tu vida estas más cerca de lo que espera_

_-Deidara Kun-dice un muy sonrojado Itachi_

_**Fin del Flasback:**_

Y ahora es por eso que Deidara estaba recorriendo la ciudad junto con Iruka, el rubio se maldecía a sí mismo, como puede culpar a su hermano menor por su actitud arrogante cuando él es mil veces peor que Naruto. El e Itachi eran los mejores amigos a tal punto que sintió cierto interés por el Uchicha mayor. Pero de la noche a la mañana sus alocados padres decidieron mandarlo al extranjero para estudiar Artes Plásticas, y casi media vida estuvo fuera de Konoha, no solo perdió contacto con sus hermanos, también con la familia Uchiha, porque ni Minato ni Kushina volvieron a decir ni una palabra acerca de esa familia, es como si ellos nunca hubiesen conocido a ninguno de los Uchiha y Deidara se lamenta saber a qué punto su familia se transformó por la avaricia, el poder para dejar de un lado aquellas personas que fueron realmente buenos con ellos.

"_Lo siento mucho Itachi_-piensa tristemente Deidara_-creo que soy peor que Naruto, porque mi hermano por su odio a ser pobre o todo lo que tenga que ver con la pobreza bloqueo todos sus recuerdos con Sasuke, en cambio yo siempre supe que había algo que me faltaba y ese es algo eres tu Itachi Uchiha._

No se había dado cuenta que estaban en los límites del centro de Konoha, entrando a la parte insegura de la ciudad. Iruka quería devolverse pero Deidara se negó, este lugar alguna vez fue su hogar aquí creció y vivió tanto momentos duros como felices aunque Naruto lo reniegue mil veces de este lugar los Namikaze surgieron como una familia poderosa. Mientras recorría el sitio, el rubio quedo en shock en ver a dos jóvenes caminando alegremente y los dos eran Donceles. Uno era alto de piel pálida como la nieve y cabellera larga de color azabache, el otro era más pequeño pero casi idéntico al más alto, por lo cual para Deidara Namikaze significaba una cosa, sea el destino o no el sin proponérselo encontró lo que le faltaba a su vida

-Itachi Uchiha-sonríe felizmente Deidara-finalmente nos volvemos a ver, después de tanto tiempo nos encontramos nuevamente Itachi

_"El dolor es inevitable pero el sufrimiento es opcional"_

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia….**

* * *

"_Hoy dueles, mañana serás sólo un recuerdo"_

Han pasado varios días desde que Deidara Uzumaki fue a la parte más pobre y abandonada de la ciudad de Konoha, ahí pudo ver a lo lejos a los hermanos Uchiha, Itachi y Sasuke ambos Donceles paseaban alegremente sin notar que estaban siendo vigilados por el rubio mayor de los herederos Namikaze. Desde ese día Deidara en conjunto con Iruka el chofer de la familia han estado al menos al tanto de la situación de los Donceles, aunque había un espacio en blanco en la convivencia de ellos, donde estaban sus padres Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, por lo poco que recuerda de ellos , eran excelentes padres siempre preocupados por el bienestar de sus hijos sobre todos porque al ser Itachi y Sasuke Donceles los sobreprotegían de gran manera y al verlos solos constantemente le era muy extraño al rubio mayor de los Namikaze. Por eso estaba reunido en la sala de estudio en la mansión Namikaze con su chofer Iruka Umino, afortunadamente ya sus padres salieron de viaje, al principio estaba molestos con ellos pero al volver a ver a los hermanos Uchiha en especial a Itachi , agradece a Kami la decisión de sus padres, rio interiormente al recordar cuando sus padres se fueron , el los abrazo y les pidió perdón por ser "egoísta" con ellos, los cuales dejo a sus padres y a sus hermanos Ino y Naruto totalmente sorprendidos por su nueva actitud. Hablando de sus hermanos ambos están en la escuela actualmente lo que le da la oportunidad perfecta para conversar con Iruka, acerca de cómo verse definitivamente con los Uchiha.

-¿Qué es lo que planea hacer joven Deidara?-pregunta seriamente Iruka

-La verdad no lo sé Iruka-suspira profundamente Deidara-una parte de mi quiere enfrentarse cara a cara con Itachi y Sasuke, la otra tiene miedo a su reacción, digo presiento que nosotros los abandonamos a ellos cuando supuestamente íbamos a ser una familia por toda la vida

-Lamentablemente joven yo pienso lo mismo-suspira tristemente Iruka-los señores jamás volvieron a nombrar a Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha, usted se fue al extranjero ni hablar del comportamiento actual del joven Naruto

-Razón de más para no verlos todavía Iruka-en primer lugar debemos averiguar todo lo relacionado a la supuesta "ignorancia" de mis padres acerca de la familia Uchiha, ellos eran grandes amigos prácticamente como hermanos, para que de la noche a la mañana se olviden de la existencia de la familia Uchiha es sumamente extraño, y en cuanto Naruto también me parece más que extraño, me duele, me decepciona su comportamiento y sabes porque Iruka

El chofer se mantuvo en silencio esperando que se explique mejor el joven Namikaze

-Que este Naruto no es el mismo niño de antes Iruka-suspira tristemente Deidara-a pesar de que me grito que siempre odio ser pobre yo sé que una parte de él estaba feliz de serlo y esa parte es la que estaba unida a Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿A qué se refiere joven?-pregunta seriamente Iruka

-Tu escuchaste perfectamente los gritos entre mi hermano y yo Iruka-dice seriamente Deidara-cuando Naruto era pequeño nosotros éramos pobre el, la paso muy mal, todas las personas lo maltrataban y se burlaban de él no solamente por ser niño sino por ser pobre, por eso su resentimiento a las personas que son pobres, como tú y los que viven en la otra parte de la ciudad como los Uchiha.

-¿Sin embargo hay algo más, no es así joven?-pregunta con suspicacia Iruka

-Así es Iruka-suspira Deidara-los Uchiha eran tan o más pobres que nosotros en esa época, pero eran gente trabajadoras y muy felices con lo que tenían Iruka, Naruto en ese tiempo se hizo muy amigo del hermano menor de Itachi Sasuke Uchiha, eran tan unidos que una vez Naruto me sorprendió diciéndome que se iba a casar con él, que iba a ser rico solamente para darle todo a Sasuke, ya sabemos que rico ya es pero Sasuke

-Lamentablemente las personas que tienen poder se dejan guiar por eso joven-suspira tristemente Iruka-Naruto ya no es el pequeño niño que cuide y que sonreía a mas no poder, quizás sin que él lo note la separación con ese chico lo pudo haber afectado más de lo que uno se pueda imaginar

-¿De verdad lo crees Iruka?-pregunta con tristeza el rubio Namikaze-porque yo más bien creo lo contrario, pienso que mi hermano dejo a un lado su amistad con Sasuke solo por ser poderoso, por pertenecer a la clase alta de esta mediocre sociedad, y lo logro dejando a un lado todo lo bueno de el incluso a Sasuke

-Y eso es así como usted dice joven-suspira tristemente Iruka-al parecer el rompecabezas que rodea a los hermanos Uchiha con los Namikazes va a ser muy difícil de resolver

-Lo se..lo se…lo se..Iruka-suspira con desesperación Deidara-pero algo se me tiene que ocurrir, debo hablar con ellos, de alguna u otra forma acercarme a ellos sin que mis hermanos en especial Naruto se den cuenta

-¿Por qué lo dice joven Deidara?-pregunta con preocupación Iruka

-Por la amenaza de Naruto Iruka-dice seriamente el rubio-piénsalo Iruka si mi hermano de sangre me amenazo a mí que soy su hermano mayor y a nuestros padres el que no divulgáramos a las demás personas que él fue pobre que crees que me haría si se enterara de mis intenciones de reunirme con los Uchiha

Iruka abrió los ojos en shock este Naruto sería capaz de todo con tal de que su secreto no salga a la luz

-Exactamente lo que piensa Iruka-dice Deidara confirmando los temores de su chofer-este Naruto Namikaze, no es ni la sombra de mi hermano pequeño, por lo tanto si me quiero acercar tanto a Itachi como Sasuke debo irme con cuidado porque mi hermano menor no dudaría dos veces en deshacerse de mi o peor aún lastimar a los Donceles en especial a Sasuke.

Pero lo que Deidara Uzumaki ni su chofer Iruka Umino es que desde hace un buen rato de que Naruto Uzumaki se olvidó de Sasuke Uchiha o por lo menos decidió ponerlo a un lado con tal de cumplir con sus objetivos. Porque en la escuela no ha habido ni un día que él no se burle del azabache, que lo humille delante de los demás estudiantes, y lo peor para Sasuke es la mirada de odio y frialdad con que el rubio lo mira como si él fuese el culpable de algo, pero culpable de que, él no sabía que demonio paso con aquel rubio que era su protector , su amigo más cercano, y porque no su primer amor, y sinceramente el menor de los Uchiha se estaba cansando de hacerse preguntas así mismo sin ningún tipo de respuesta.

Nuevamente hoy ha sido atacado por los compañeros de Naruto, en este caso Konohamaru, Sakura y Tenten , aunque extrañamente no hay señales de Naruto cerca de él lo cual le pareció muy extraño.

"_Supongo que debe estar follandose a su novio en estos momentos_-pensaba con tristeza Sasuke

Pero lo que él no sabía, es que Naruto se encontraba reunido con Sai, Kiba, Hinata, su hermana Ino y Lee ; la reunión se estaba dando en uno de los salones más lejanos de la escuela por el cual el nerd Sasuke Uchiha no lo vieran y podían planear de forma más sigilosa la "sorpresa" que Sasuke Uchiha tendrá en pocas horas me medio de la celebración del Festival de la escuela.

-¿Bueno chicos tenemos todo lo necesario?-pregunta seriamente Naruto

-Tenemos papelillos, plumas de pato, pintura, bombas de agua, sonríe maliciosamente Ino-en fin hermanito tenemos todo lo necesario para arruinarle la vida en forma definitiva al nerd de Sasuke Uchiha

-Entonces si es así hermanita-sonríe maliciosamente Naruto-es hora de empezar nuestra diversión , al parecer Sasuke Uchiha sin proponérselo si cera nuestro centro de atención jajajajajajajaja

Cada uno de ellos sonrieron maliciosamente, burlándose libremente de Sasuke Uchiha, el joven que a ninguno de ellos le ha hecho daño alguno, pero para ellos en especial para Naruto Uzumaki es un estorbo en el camino, todo lo que es , lo que tiene , su novio y sus amigos dejaran de existir si ellos supieran que alguna vez él fue pobre y que encima de eso tuvo una amistad con el chico más odiado de toda la escuela Sasuke Uchiha, por eso , debe seguir lastimando a mas no poder a Sasuke a tal punto que el Uchiha decida abandonar la escuela y así él pueda vivir tranquilamente sin la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, aunque eso significa destruir lo único bueno que paso en su vida , porque aunque exteriormente Naruto Uzumaki reniegue de la existencia de Sasuke Uchiha, en las noches, en sus sueños él y Sasuke aún son amigos, aún viven en un cuento de Hadas que en la realidad nunca podrá existir.

En fin él y sus amigos se fueron hacia el escenario que daría comienzo al festival y que se convertiría en el peor día de la vida de Sasuke Uchiha.

Este se encontraba precisamente ultimando los detalles finales de la decoración del escenario, sin sospechar en absoluto los planes que Naruto Uzumaki y sus compañeros contra él, chequeo la iluminación aunque en plena luz de día no era necesario según él, pero Anko sensei la profesora de teatro que siempre se encarga del festival escolar insistió por no decir que lo amenazo con quitarle puntos si no hacia lo que ella pedía. Suspiro profundamente hay veces que se siente más frustrado con sus profesores que con sus propios compañeros, a veces ellos lo humillan más que el Propio Naruto y compañía. Detrás del escenario, sigilosamente Sai, Kiba y Naruto subieron hacia la parte alta, amarrando varios potes de pinturas con papelillos y plumas; según ellos estaba a la altura perfecta para el momento en que Sasuke de el discurso de apertura cuando eso suceda el Uchiha recibirá la humillación de su vida, cortesía de Naruto Uzumaki.

-Listo chicos-susurra en voz baja y maliciosamente Naruto-ya está todo listo, lo único que hay que esperar a que el imbécil del nerd Uchiha suba al escenario, después vamos a disfrutar a lo grande

Todos se bajaron rápidamente sin sospechar que sin quererlos dañaron algunos cables de iluminación, lo cual causara más daño de lo que nadie sobre todo Naruto se pueda imaginar.

En otro lugar, a esa misma hora Itachi junto con sus amigos Sasori y Konan estaban vendiendo en el mercado, hoy no había sido el mejor día para los tres, la venta no era precisamente buena, no había muchos clientes por lo cual los tres estaban más que aburrido, aunque Itachi se sintió algo fuerte en su pecho, como un mal presagio y dicho presagio tenía que ver con su otouto.

-¿Te pasa algo Itachi?-pregunta con preocupación Konan-estas muy extraño, más de lo normal diría yo

Itachi y Sasori tenían una gota en la cabeza, aunque suspirando profundamente Itachi decidió responderle

-La verdad siento algo Konan-suspira profundamente Itachi-no sé porque pero desde que me levante esta mañana siento que algo malo va a pasar, y tiene que ver con mi otouto

-Vamos a ser sinceros Itachi-dice seriamente Sasori-tanto Konan como yo lo poco que hemos visto de Sasu chan es que él no es feliz y no es por ti, pero amigo es como obvio que algo pasa con Sasuke en su escuela

-Estoy de acuerdo con Sasori Itachi-dice con preocupación Konan-tu hermano es un amor Itachi pero es pésimo en mentir, no sé cómo no ves el daño que le hacen en su escuela

-¿A qué se refieren con eso chicos?-pregunta un sorprendido Itachi

-Nos referimos como lo vimos ayer Itachi-continua Sasori-de lejos se ve que se curó el mismo algunas heridas en su cuerpo y seamos franco no se las hizo el mismo amigo

El Uchiha abrió los ojos en shock totalmente sorprendido por lo que le acaba de contar sus amigos, ¿Qué clase de hermano mayor es el?, como no se dio cuenta de que su hermano menor sufría de acoso escolar, porque se lo oculto, porque no confió en el, esos eran los pensamientos que reinaban en la mente del Uchiha mayor.

-Itachi no es tu culpa-dice Sasori leyendo los pensamientos de su amigo-Sasu chan no quiere preocuparte, no lo hace porque no confía en ti al contrario te ama demasiado, por eso mismo, lo menos que él quiere es que te preocupes por el

-Pero soy su hermano Sasori-dice fuertemente Itachi-debe decirme todo, no importa lo ocupado que este mi otouto siempre será mi prioridad por eso vamos a su escuela, no sé porque pero debo ver a Sasuke a como dé lugar

Los dos amigos no dijeron nada, solo asintieron y acompañaron al Uchiha para ir a la escuela de su hermano Sasuke Uchiha, porque de alguna u otra forma el presentimiento de Itachi con respeto a su hermano menor está a punto de hacerse realidad.

De regreso a la escuela, finalmente todo está listo para el inicio del Festival del nuevo año escolar de la escuela de Konoha. Ya su directora Tsunade Namikaze acaba de dar el discurso de bienvenida tanto para los estudiantes como para los que están ingresando por primera vez a esta casa de estudio, en ese momento le tocaba a Sasuke Uchiha por ser el mejor de la escuela dar por iniciado el festival

-Ante ustedes el mejor estudiante de nuestra escuela Sasuke Uchiha-anuncia seriamente la rubia Directora

Sasuke sonrojado y nervioso empezó a subir al escenario, en especial al lugar donde le tocaba dar el discurso que esta al centro del escenario, mientras que un rubio sonreía maliciosamente.

_-"Habla ya Uchiha-_pensaba maliciosamente Naruto_-dame el gusto de verte sufrir ante todos los estudiante, asi me desharé de ti de una buena vez"_

Como si leyera sus pensamientos Sasuke iba hablar más tranquilamente a todas las personas que se encontraban ahí, pero en ese momento sintió como dos potes de pinturas le caía encima, cubriéndolo su cuerpo por completo, no solamente pintura , sino bombas de pintura, papelillos y plumas haciendo que todo el mundo se riera a mas no poder del pobre Uchiha.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-eran las risas a más no poder de todos los estudiantes, haciendo que Sasuke se sintiera mal a más no poder, este dolor era más fuerte que haya sentido jamás, miro a la única persona que sabía que era capaz de hacerle semejante crueldad Naruto Uzumaki. La risa malévola del rubio le confirmaba sus sospechas.

_-"Que daño te hice Naruto-_pensaba tristemente y con lágrimas Sasuke_-porque me odias tanto a tal punto de destruirme por completo Uzumaki, te felicito Naruto si querías acabar conmigo darte por satisfecho, porque con esta humillación más de tu parte, mi corazón está destruido por completo"_

Cuando Naruto termino de reir triunfante, veía como muchas personas tomaban fotos y grababan en sus teléfonos las imágenes bochornosas del Uchiha, sobre todo su novio Sai y sus amigos, pero lo más extraño es que el no tomo en cuenta eso, veía fijamente a Sasuke. Al principio estaba feliz de cumplir con su objetivo de humillar públicamente al Uchiha, pero ahora se sentía terriblemente mal por lo que hizo y el no entiende por qué hasta que al ver los profundos ojos negros de Sasuke recordó algo que pensó que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo

_**Flashback:**_

"_-¿Estás seguro de dármelo?-pregunta con temor el pequeño azabache-es un regalo muy caro, no sé si me merezco esto_

_-Por supuesto que te merece eso Sasuke-sonríe brillantemente el peque rubio-te merece eso y mucho más, sabes que te quiero mucho Sasu chan, por eso, por este regalo te prometo algo_

_-¿Prometerme algo Naru?-pregunta algo confundido un pequeño Sasuke-que tienes tú que prometerme Naru_

_El pequeño rubio solo le sonrió más y le beso su pequeña mano, lo cual hizo sonrojar al Sasuke, sin más el rubio se acercó a su azabache._

_-Te prometo no dejarte nunca Sasu chan-dice firmemente el rubio-te prometo estar siempre contigo, jamás dejarte solo y prometo aún más que cuando seamos grandes me casare contigo es una promesa Sasuke_

_Un azabache sonrojado lo abrazo tiernamente, esperando con ansias que su rubio amigo cumpliera esa promesa de estar juntos para siempre"._

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

En ese momento abrió sus ojos en shock y sintió un dolor profundo, él sabía que había conocido a Sasuke Uchiha cuando era pobre, pero nunca recordó esa promesa y mucho menos que ese nerd significo alguna vez su primer amor. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado él era popular, Sasuke el bicho raro de la escuela, debían seguir asi incluso por el bien del propio Uchiha, el rompió su promesa para ser otra persona y Sasuke debe entender eso. En cuanto al Uchiha estaba congelado , si asi era como se sentía congelado sin emociones, ya todo le daba igual, todas las burlas las risas se escuchaban a lo lejos pero porque Sasuke estaba lejos de ellos , por eso decidió escapar, pero para su mala suerte se calló contra el piso del escenario

-jajajaja esto es divertido viejo-ríe a carcajada Kiba-es mejor que los programas de cámara escondida te luciste viejo jajajajajajaja

Todo el mundo volvió a reírse más fuerte sin notar que los cables de iluminación hicieron un corto circuito

-Cuidado Sasukeeeeee-grita Tsunade haciendo que los demás incluso Naruto dejaron de reir al instante

Y como no hacerlo todo lo sistema de iluminación cayó sobre el escenario y Sasuke no había salido del mismo , haciendo que las risas se convirtieran en temor, porque de repente el escenario empezó a arder en fuego

-Sasuke…Sasuke..Sasuke-dice en voz baja y en shock Naruto-Sasuke..Sasuke..Sasukeeeeeeeeee

"_Si pudiéramos conocer el resultado de nuestras acciones antes de realizarlas, no existiría el arrepentimiento"_

Continuara….


	6. Chapter 6

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia….**

* * *

"_Se puede engañar a algunos todo el tiempo y a todos algún tiempo, pero no se puede engañar a todos todo el tiempo"_

En el escenario de la escuela de Konoha, todo era pavor, miedo e incertidumbre entre los estudiantes de esa prestigiosa escuela. Hasta hace pocos momentos todos se burlaban del nerd de la escuela Sasuke Uchiha, el joven cuando iba a dar el discurso de apertura del Festival del nuevo año escolar, termino siendo bañado por pintura, papelillo, plumas en fin de todo un poco convirtiéndose en el hazmerreír de toda la escuela, obra y gracias a Naruto Uzumaki y compañía. Sin embargo por descuido de este la cosa paso a peor cuando parte del sistema de iluminación de escenario vino abajo encontrándose Sasuke en el suelo por lo cual ahora en medio del humo no se puede ver nada que haga ver en qué situación se encuentra el Uchiha actualmente. En cuanto a Naruto por primera vez en su vida no puede negar que está preocupado por alguien que no sea el mismo, aunque la palabra preocupación es poca comparado a lo que el realmente siente. El rubio quería solamente humillar una vez más al Uchiha y eso que no había recordado que entre él y Sasuke existio más que una amistad, pero ahora que recordó quien significo Sasuke en su vida no quería que le pasara nada malo, una cosa es burlarse de el pero otra muy distinta dañarlo físicamente, porque emocionalmente Naruto Uzumaki estaba muy pero muy consciente de que daño a mas no poder a Sasuke Uchiha.

En cuanto a los demás, todos los estudiantes empezaron a alejarse del escenario, Sai tuvo que jalar a un Naruto totalmente en shock, el no entiende porque su novio esta así, después de todo si el Uchiha no sobrevive mejor para ellos, en especial para Sai, él no es ningún ingenuo sabe que Sasuke Uchiha es Doncel como el por lo tanto lo odia mas no poder, para él si el Uchiha no sobrevive mucho mejor, una cosa es que ambos se parezcan , pero de ahí que Sasuke se pueda convertir en el Doncel más popular de la escuela si lo demás se enteraran que lo es, eso podrían fin a su reputación y eso es algo que no podía darse el lujo de permitirse. Gracias a su relación con Naruto y el hecho de ser un Doncel con buenas condiciones físicas, él tenía todo lo que quiere por eso jamás dejaría que otro ocupe su lugar tanto en la vida de Naruto como en la escuela, y si su único obstáculo era Sasuke Uchiha, por lo que está viendo al parecer ya no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

Mientras ellos salían de ahí, Itachi Uchiha el hermano mayor de Sasuke corría al ver el humo del escenario, al parecer su sexto sentido para su desgracia acertó. Escucho el grito de la directora de la escuela Tsunade Namikaze, y sabía que su hermano menor estaba en grave peligro. Sus amigos Saori y Konan también lo sintieron, estaban realmente angustiados por el menor de los Uchiha, y sabían que alguien tuvo que ver con esto, porque desde lejos el Uchiha mayor presencio como su hermano menor fue humillado públicamente, y desde ese momento juro que quien haya sido el que le haya hecho semejante jugarreta a su pequeño otouto va a lamentarlo por el resto de su vida, como se llama Itachi Uchiha ese desgraciado va a pagar bien caro que se haya metido con su hermano menor. Konan y Sasori leyeron los pensamientos del Uchiha mayor eran pocas veces cuando Itachi se enfada y esas veces tenía que ver con Sasuke , por lo tanto ellos sabían que un Itachi enfurecido era la peor pesadilla para cualquier, de igual forma ellos apoyarían a Itachi , también tienen un cariño muy especial por el pequeño Sasuke así que para Sasori si Itachi no mata al hijo de puta que lastimo a Sasuke , él no tiene ningún problema de mandarlo de gratis al otro mundo, aunque ahora lo importante para los tres es buscar la manera de llegar a Sasuke y saber si el joven Uchiha está bien o no.

Llegaron algunos patrulleros de los bomberos de la ciudad y con los extintores pudieron a pagar el fuego, en ese instante nuevamente se hizo un silencio sepustral en el escenario; el joven Sasuke Uchiha estaba en el suelo totalmente inconsciente, se veía que estaba sangrando en la cabeza. Pero la preocupación mayor para los adultos que rodeaban el escenario, era ver que Sasuke estaba atrapado en una de las instalaciones de iluminación, específicamente sus piernas, por lo cual una muy preocupada y angustiada Tsunade se dirigio a los que apagaron el fuego.

-¡Hagan algo!-exclama con preocupación Tsunade-saquen de ahí a Sasuke inmediatamente, no podemos arriesgar más su vida

Los bomberos asintieron inmediatamente, al sacarle lo que estaba encima de él , vieron que las piernas del joven sangraban lo que le dio muy mala espina a los bomberos en especial a la propia directora Tsunade, si algo le llegase a pasar a Sasuke jamás se lo perdonaría, quien sea que tuvo que ver deseara jamás haberla conocido. Esto fue un crimen si la persona que lo hizo tuvo intenciones malignas o no definitivamente eso no importaba seguía siendo un crimen, y ella se encargaría que esto no quede impune. Sasuke no solo era un buen estudiante, era hijo de Mikoto Uchiha la amiga que alguna vez tuvo Kushina esposa de su hijo Minato, tanto ella como Jiraya jamás entendieron como ellos se olvidaron de los Uchihas, ellos no fueron los únicos también lo hicieron sus hijos, Deidara, Ino y en especial Naruto, se olvidó precisamente de Sasuke y ella tiene que averiguar porque, cual es el motivo para que toda la familia Namikaze se olvidara por completo de la familia Uchiha.

-Otoutooooo-llora Itachi viendo el estado de Sasuke

-Tú debes ser Itachi verdad-dice de reojo Tsunade-tu no me debes recordar pero yo conocí a tu familia, pero ahora lo importante es Sasuke, llame una ambulancia debe venir en cualquier momento

-¿Por qué?-pregunta de repente Itachi-porque paso esto directora, porque a mi otouto, porque le hicieron esto, cuando yo sé más que nadie que él es incapaz de lastimar a nadie

-La verdad no lo se Itachi-susurra tristemente Tsunade-yo también sé que Sasuke es inocente de esto, por eso te juro que así sea lo último que haga en la vida, que el que hizo esto lo va a pagar, aquí alguien recibirá su merecido castigo sin importarme quien caiga.

Pero si Tsunade supiera con exactitud quien fue el responsable de lo ocurrido con Sasuke Uchiha tal vez solo tal vez tendría que tragarse sus propias palabras. Porque la rubia directora no está al tanto que el causante de la desgracia del Uchiha tiene nombre y apellido Naruto Uzumaki. Él estaba junto a los demás alejado del escenario sin dejar de ver al inconsciente Uchiha, escucharon perfectamente lo que le dijo la directora al que ellos suponen que es el hermano mayor de Sasuke Uchiha, lo cual para el grupo de populares con la excepción de Ino y Naruto no tenían ni la más mínima idea de que el nerd tenia familia, siempre lo habían visto solo sin nadie a su lado, por eso saber que ese insignificante nerd tiene familia es algo que le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

-Chicos tranquilicémonos-sonríe maliciosamente Sai-no hay nada de qué preocuparse, si es su hermano o no eso no importa total él y nadie aquí saben que nosotros hicimos esto

-¿Estás seguro Sai?-pregunta un nervioso Kiba-digo hasta hace unos momentos fue divertido ver al Uchiha llorar como una gallina, además de quedar como tal, pero de ahí a salir herido es un largo estrecho viejo

-Kiba kun tiene razón Sai-dice Hinata-ademas que pasa si Tsunade sama se entera que fuimos nosotros, con lo que le dijo al hermano del Uchiha lo más probable es que nos expulse de la escuela

-No exageres Hinata-suspira con fastidio Sai-vamos ella es abuela de Naruto y mi rubio es su nieto consentido, creen que ella es capaz de hacer algo contra él, por favor Tsunade jamás haría algo contra Naruto mucho menos por la basura del Uchiha, no es asi Naru

Pero Naruto no respondió hace rato que su mente estaba en el limbo , más bien Naruto se encontraba en un parque hace años atrás con un azabache que en estos momentos su destino era totalmente incierto

_**Flashback:**_

"_En el parque central de Konoha, se encontraba dos pequeños niños jugando alegremente sin la supervisión de sus madres, ya que estas se encontraban conversando muy amenamente entre sí. Ambos niños un rubio y un azabache estaban mirando la hermosa apuesta del sol, en ese momento el rubio se quedó como hipnotizado viendo el hermoso rostro del azabache, cosa que además de sonrojarlo puso nervioso al azabache_

_-Se puedes saber porque me miras tanto Naru-dice inocentemente un sonrojado azabache_

_-Porque a pesar de la puesta del sol Sasu chan-sonríe alegremente el rubio-nada se compara con tu belleza, eres lo más hermoso del mundo Sasuke y eres mío_

_-¡Que cosas dices Naruto!-exclama sonrojado el pequeño Sasuke-además yo no soy hermoso y aun sigues insistiendo que yo soy tuyo Naru_

_-Solo digo la verdad Sasu chan-dice seriamente Naruto-y para mi eres más que hermoso y siempre estaremos juntos Sasuke, no me imagino mi vida sin ti Sasuke, no sé qué sería de mí sin ti mi Sasuke_

_Sasuke solo le sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla, para el azabache era lo mismo, él tampoco puede vivir sin su rubio._

_Años más tardes las cosas serían tan diferentes para los pequeños"._

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

Una vida sin Sasuke, Naruto pensó que si podía vivir sin el azabache, a tal punto que forzó a su propia mente olvidar todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, pero ahora las cosas eran muy distintas, su mente y su corazón le estaban haciendo pagar caro ese deseo. Porque lo único que puede pensar es precisamente en el azabache, su mirada, su tristeza, sus lágrimas, lagrimas que derramaba para variar por culpa de él y ahora esto, ya no sabía qué hacer en estos momentos. Mentira si sabía qué hacer, ir con Sasuke saber que está bien o por los menos ver que este estaba bien, pero por el aspecto que tenía el azabache eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad, y el rubio temía perder a su azabache, cuando de pequeño le dijo a Sasuke que no podría vivir sin él, quizás esa sea la verdad más grande que haya dicho en su vida, porque si Sasuke no llegase a sobrevivir el nunca pero nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Naruto…Naruto..Naruto-dice fuertemente Sai-que diablo te pasa Naruto, estas como zombie, debemos irnos de aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

Pero el Doncel y los otros chicos jamás se imaginaron ver la mirada gélida que Naruto le estaba dando a Sai en estos momentos.

-¿Qué que me pasa Sai?-pregunta fríamente Naruto-la situación aquí se nos salió de las manos y aun asi tienes la desfachatez de preguntar que me pasa, que diablo te pasa a ti Sai, Sasuke esta inconsciente y herido de gravedad y tu actúas como si nada hubiese pasado

Sai estaba realmente sorprendido de que su novio le hablase asi con tanta frialdad él le iba a responder, pero Naruto decidió adelantársele, el rubio estaba más que obstinado de la actitud de Sai , sobre todo en este momento en que definitivamente Naruto Uzumaki no está para juegos.

-Sé que yo cause todo esto Sai-dice escalofriantemente Naruto-por eso estoy más que consciente que si algo le llega a pasar a Sasuke es mi culpa, si quiere vete tú y los demás yo me quedare a saber del Uchiha, en cuanto a Oba chan no la subestimas Sai porque por muy nieto que yo sea, no dudara en descuartizarme cuando sepa que soy yo el responsable de esto

Todos estaban asombrados por la actitud de Naruto y sobre todo porque al parecer el rubio iba a confesar lo que hizo , pero el rubio leyó los pensamientos de todos

-Tranquilícense no dirá nada por ahora-dice más calmadamente Naruto-veremos cómo avanzaran las investigaciones que seguramente Oba chan hará, de ahí veremos que hacer, pero por ahora debemos estar en calma entendidos

Todos asintieron en acuerdo con el rubio, en cuanto a Sai no quiso quedarse con esta

-Mira Naruto lo hecho hecho esta-dice fríamente Sai-además es culpa del bastardo Uchiha , se quedó ahí como una mosca deseando ser aplastada, asi que no me vengas con tu falsa preocupación , nosotros sabemos que lo odias más que nosotros, asi que vámonos juntos quieres.

Pero en vez de que su novio digiera que tiene razón al contrario lo miro más fríamente y acercándose sigilosamente se enfrentó tú a tú con el

-Escúchame bien Sai-susurra fríamente Naruto-te doy un consejo lárgate de aquí antes que se me olvides que eres Doncel, porque si no te diste cuenta no estoy de ánimos para aguantarme los berrinches de un malcriado como tu

Sai estaba más que furioso con él , iba a decir algo cuando de repente llego la ambulancia, Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a donde estaban los médicos, ahí vio como Sasuke tenía el cuerpo en especial las piernas todas sangrentadas y sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, tenía un mal presentimiento de que algo más le pasaba a Sasuke

_-"Por favor que estés bien Sasuke-_piensa angustiadamente Naruto_-no me perdonare lo que te paso Sasuke, lo siento mucho no te imaginas lo arrepentido que estoy mi Sasu chan"_

A veces errar es de humanos, pero que pasa cuando los errores pesan más que el alma, qué hacer cuando tu conciencia no puede más por tus malas acciones. Un lo siento no es suficiente para borrar lo que se hizo o lo que se dejó de hacer, y un perdón a veces no es suficiente para curar un corazón destrozado, Naruto Uzumaki sabía muy bien que a partir de este momento tendrá que vivir de las consecuencias de sus errores, y una de ellas sería perder a Sasuke para siempre, aunque no se puede perder lo que nunca se tuvo o sí.

Finalmente Itachi entro en la ambulancia con Sasuke partiendo inmediatamente hacia el hospital general de Konoha, para la suerte del Uchiha mayor ya que no cuenta con recursos para pagar los gastos médicos, sin tener conocimiento alguno Tsunade llamo al hospital diciendo que ella se encargaría de todos los gastos de Sasuke Uchiha y que tenían totalmente prohibido molestar a su familia en cuanto al aspecto económico, ahora para la rubia solo queda esperar que Sasuke Uchiha Salga con bien de todo esto. Naruto sin que su abuela lo notara salió corriendo al estacionamiento por su carro, pero se maldijo a sí mismo, al parecer el desgraciado de Sai para vengarse de él se llevó su carro, para su suerte alguien se le atravesó en el camino.

-Te llevo otouto-dice fríamente Deidara

Naruto se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver la mirada furiosa de su hermano mayor, algo le decía que Deidara estaba al tanto de todo lo que hizo, sin embargo no dudo en aceptar el ofrecimiento de su hermano, quería saber de Sasuke, más bien quería saber que el azabache estará bien y para eso se olvidó de su orgullo, ambición y egoísmo, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo Naruto Uzumaki piensa en otra persona que no sea el, y esa persona resulta ser el nerd Sasuke Uchiha

-Nii san yo-dice muy nerviosamente Naruto

-Ahora no Naruto-dice un muy furioso Deidara-como me amenazaste tu a mí lo mismo va para ti hermanito, si algo le llega a pasar a Sasuke Uchiha , ten la seguridad que yo mismo te lo hare pagar Naruto, sé que eres cruel con él, pero esto es demasiado bajo incluso para ti

El rubio menor no dijo nada, que iba a decir , cuando en el fondo él sabe que su hermano esta en lo correcto, esto es algo que nunca pensó que sería capaz de hacer. En realidad está sumamente arrepentido no solo con esto sino con todas las cosas que le hizo a Sasuke, con qué fin lo hizo, para olvidarse del Uchiha, cuando al final se dio cuenta que dentro de su ser Sasuke nunca se fue en primer lugar, oraba que su azabache este bien, como lo dijo de pequeño si perdía a Sasuke el jamás podría vivir consigo mismo.

Mientras tanto en el hospital , Itachi llego junto con Sasuke , este de forma inmediata lo trasladaron a terapia intensiva, un médico de turno se acercó a él, a simple vista por las heridas en el cuerpo de Sasuke tenía un diagnostico casi seguro, no quería alarmar al familiar del adolescente , pero su deber como médico es ser sincero con él.

-Joven soy Shiro-dice el doctor-acabo de revisar a su hermano, tengo mis sospechas de que algo más puede presentar, pero hay que esperar las próximas 48 horas para dar un diagnóstico definitivo

-¿Y qué diagnostico seria doctor?-pregunta un angustiado Itachi-por favor sea lo que sea necesito saberlo, Sasuke es mi hermano pequeño, es lo único que tengo en la vida, díganme doctor que tiene mi hermano

El doctor suspiro tristemente odiaba dar noticias asi, sobre todo a personas de poco recursos como el joven que tiene en frente

-Su hermano joven-dice el doctor-presenta heridas en sus piernas, algunas piezas de metal y vidrios están incrustadas en las dos, además el golpe en su cabeza puede haber ocasionado una conmoción cerebral por eso debemos esperar, pero lo más peligroso o lo que más me preocupa es un columna vertebral

Itachi abrió los ojos en shock temiendo lo que le iba a decir el doctor

-No sabemos con exactitud-suspira el doctor-pero al parecer una de las vértebras fue dañada con el golpe que recibió, aun no lo sabemos , por eso lo tendremos bajo observación , pero joven siendo sincero si la vértebra efectivamente está dañada, hay una posibilidad que su hermano pierda la capacidad de volver a caminar, Sasuke Uchiha puede quedar invalido…..

"_Nadie puede librar a los hombres del dolor, pero le será perdonado a aquel que haga renacer en ellos el valor para soportarlo."_

Continuara….


	7. Chapter 7

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia….**

* * *

"_Las personas dañadas son peligrosas porque saben que pueden sobrevivir"_

La vida siempre da giros inesperados en el destino de las personas, para bien o para mal, las personas que no tienen recursos son la que constantemente se ven a prueba por ella, este caso se podía considerar a Itachi Uchiha, un joven que a corta edad se vio huérfano por la pérdida de sus padres Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha en un accidente de tránsito. Pero en medio de la perdida el joven tiene una responsabilidad mayor tener bajo su cuidado a su hermano menor Sasuke Uchiha. Para ambos hermanos la lucha por sobrevivir ha sido constante, y si eso se le asuma el hecho de que los dos son Donceles, los dos merecen una medalla de honor solamente por sobrevivir a esta lucha diaria. Es sabido que los Donceles no tienen derecho en la sociedad humana y más en una ciudad como Konoha donde el "qué dirán" o "cuanto tienes en el bolsillo" es lo que se ve reflejado por las personas que conviven en dicha ciudad, la ambición, la clases social, racismo y discriminación son las cosas en que los Donceles han tenido que enfrentar en los últimos años y los hermanos Uchiha gracias a su fortaleza entre ellos siempre han salido adelante a pesar de las circunstancias terribles que se les pueda presentar

Pero esta circunstancia especial nunca estuvo en la mente del Uchiha mayor, hace minutos atrás trajo a su hermano menor Sasuke Uchiha después de que este sufriera un "accidente" en su escuela, accidente que para Itachi no fue tan accidente, él fue testigo de lo que paso en la escuela de su hermano, una o más persona planearon lo que le paso a Sasuke, en medio del escenario cuando su hermano iba a dar el discurso del inicio del Festival, empezando por la pintura y el papelillo que cayó encima de Sasuke hasta el derrumbe del sistema de iluminación sobre su hermano , el Uchiha mayor tenía la certeza que todo eso fue planeado y el no descansara hasta llegar al fondo de esto, el que se haya metido con su otouto deseara haberlo pensado dos veces , porque la furia de la venganza de Itachi Uchiha va a caer sobre esas personas que lastimaron a su otouto. Ahora en este momento de espera y angustia, lo único en la mente del Uchiha mayor es la posibilidad real de que su hermano menor quede invalido por este accidente y sinceramente él no sabía si pudiera resistir semejante imagen, ver a alguien tan cálido como Sasuke en una silla de ruedas es algo que él jamás se imaginó que pudiese ocurrir, pero obra y gracias a ese maldito accidente lo más probable es que ese hecho se haga realidad.

Mientras él estaba sentando en el pasillo del hospital con la mente perdida, sus amigos Sasori y Konan, se acercaron a él, inmediatamente podían percibir que las cosas no eran buenas para Itachi, porque por la mirada sombría que tenía su amigo, suponen que lamentablemente Sasuke no está en buenas condiciones

-¿Itachi como está el?-pregunta con preocupación Sasori

-En estos momentos está en cuidados intensivos-dice triste y en voz baja Itachi-el médico me dijo que el estará inconsciente durante cuarenta y ocho horas, entubado, al parecer una de las vértebras de su columna fue dañada, si comprueban que efectivamente está dañada entonces Sasuke…

Lo último le costaba decirlo en voz alta, no se dio cuenta que estaba derramando algunas lágrimas que caían por su rostros. En cuanto a sus amigos estaban en shock en saber que hay una posibilidad de que el pequeño Sasuke no pueda volver a caminar

-Itachi estás diciendo que-dice Konan totalmente sorprendida-nuestro Sasu chan puede quedar invalido

El Uchiha solo pudo asentir para confirmar los temores de sus amigos, sin decir ni una palabra más, tanto Konan como Sasori se sentaron de lado a lado de Itachi, mentalmente juraron a si mismo estar con Itachi en todo lo que el necesite, y sobre todo estar con Sasuke , si de ser ver la futura invalidez del Uchiha menor los dos sabían de antemano que el joven no lo resistiría y tanto Sasori como la propia Konan no permitirían que Sasuke se hunda en la depresión , estarían con el pequeño y lo ayudarían en todo lo que pueda, ahora la pregunta quien fue el que provoco ese accidente y cuál fue el motivo de hacerlo. Porque eso no era ningún secreto, más bien el idiota o los idiotas no se tomaron la libertad de no dejar rastro, porque Sasori al correr junto con Itachi hacia donde estaba Sasuke miro de reojo y se dio cuenta que detrás del escenario había varios chicos, no pudo identificarlo por el miedo de ver a Sasuke inconsciente pero tiene el presentimiento de que esas personas tenían mucho que ver con lo que le sucedió a su "pequeño" hermano menor

Mientras tanto precisamente en cuidados intensivos, después de ser limpiado de la pintura que tenía encima y los papelillos de todo su cuerpo, un inconsciente Sasuke Uchiha luchaba por su vida, la gravedad de su vida no era en si su propia vida, el temor de los doctores que lo estaban atendiendo era que el chico era muy joven para estar postrado en una silla de rueda, pero aun la vértebra que supuestamente por radiografía se ve dañada esta inflamada y por lo tanto ninguno de ellos pueden estar totalmente seguros de diagnosticar el estado del paciente como invalido, aunque presiente que se estaba dirigiendo por ese camino. Para ellos y para el único familiar de Sasuke Uchiha estas 48n horas serán cruciales en la cual se determinara el destino final de Sasuke Uchiha.

De regreso al pasillo central del Hospital de Konoha, Itachi y sus amigos tendrán una nueva sorpresa, porque acercándose a ellos eran un par de rubios de ojos azules, uno alto con pelo liso recogido en una coleta, y el otro de pelo corto de puntas, tanto Sasori y Konan se miraron de reojo, quienes eran esas personas y porque Itachi pareciera que había visto un fantasma. Efectivamente el Uchiha mayor estaba sorprendido de ver los dos rubios frente a él, cuantos años paso de que se vieron por última vez, cuantos años él se preguntó que paso con la familia que él pensaba o creía que era su segunda familia, porque no sabe que sentir al ver a los dos rubios en especial del rubio de coleta, mirándolo fijamente le hacía recordar cosas que él pensó que era mejor olvidarlas , pero ver a Deidara Uzumaki Namikaze delante de él, no pudo evitar que dichos recuerdos regresen a él nuevamente

_**Flashback:**_

"_En la fiesta pueblerina que celebra cada mes de octubre la gente más pobre de Konoha, tanto los Uchihas como los Namikaze se reunieron para pasar juntos la noche , delante de ellos iban dos jóvenes adolescente Deidara e Itachi ambos son los mejores amigos y Deidara era el único además de su hermano menor Naruto que sabían que tanto Itachi como su hermano menor Sasuke son Donceles, y para los dos rubios era mejor mantener ese secreto ninguno de ellos sin saber porque no quieren perder a los azabaches, para ellos los azabaches eran suyos y puntos_

_-No puedo creer que dejaras que me convencer a venir aquí Deidara-suspira profundamente Itachi-sabes que odios las fiestas_

_-Tan antisocial como siempre Itachi-sonrie sarcásticamente Deidara-vamos deja de ser un amargado por una vez en tú vida, disfruta de esta noche que tan malo puede ser, ah ya se oscurecer el rostro pálido que tiene jajajajaja que chiste tan bueno jajajajajaja_

_Pero el rostro indescifrable de Itachi le dio a entender que para nada le pareció gracioso_

_-Por el amor a los dioses-suspira profundamente Deidara-es que ni siquiera tienes un buen sentido del humor, consíguete una vida quieres_

_-Por supuesto que lo hare Dei-murmura Itachi con una gota en la cabeza-me conseguiré una vida, pero una lejos pero muy lejos de ti_

_Deidara lo escucho, lo cual pensó Itachi que su amigo se iba a molestar, pero en vez de eso, sucedió todo lo contrario. El rubio mayor le dio una sonrisa siniestra que hizo temblar de miedo al Uchiha_

_-Por supuesto que conseguirás una nueva vida Itachi-sonrie siniestramente Deidara-pero esa vida será a mi lado , específicamente conmigo Uchiha, porque si no fuera de esta forma tú crees que no perdería mi tiempo en deshacerme de mis victimas digo de las personas que se te acercan con doble intención_

_Itachi nuevamente tenía una gota en la cabeza, debía suponer que su rubio tenía que ver con que sus supuestos pretendientes desaparezcan de la noche a la mañana, pero solo se encogió sus hombros y siguió su camino como si nada, total nadie más que él sabe que cuando a Deidara se empeña en algo, siempre consigue lo que quiere._

_En cuanto Deidara sonrió ampliamente era un hecho que tenía al Uchiha comiendo de la palma de su mano lo único que faltaba era que el propio Uchiha se diera cuenta de eso, volvió a sonreír alegremente un paso más y tanto su madre Kushina como Mikoto Uchiha tendrán sobrinos ante de lo pensado._

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

Naruto miro de reojo a Itachi es muy diferente a como lo vio cuando era pequeño, a diferencia de Sasuke , al parecer su hermano mayor si se viste como si debe , tiene un gran parecido con Sasuke solo la cabellera larga y los ojos finos sea lo único que diferencian a ambos hermanos, ahora Naruto viendo a Itachi se pregunta porque Sasuke se viste como un nerd, porque ocultar quien es en realidad, suspiro profundamente si Kiba , Konohamaru y Lee vieran realmente a Sasuke como el no dudarían en ponerle un ojo al Uchiha, y ese pensamiento no es muy de su agrado que se diga. En cuanto a Deidara sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo por la mirada penetrante que le mandaba Itachi al pesar de los años sin verse , sabe que Itachi no está feliz de volver a verlo y él no puede culpar el resentimiento que irradia Itachi en sus ojos, suspiro profundamente en estos momentos se siente una persona de doble cara, es decir cómo le reclama a Naruto por su comportamiento hacia Sasuke cuando el hizo lo mismo con el hermano mayor de este, aunque a diferencia de su hermano menor, el no tuvo opción su padre Minato lo obligo a irse al extranjero y además de eso , no tenía ni idea de que paso con la familia Uchiha ya que nuevamente sus padres nunca más hablaron de ellos.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?-pregunta secamente Itachi

La verdad él no tenía intención de sonar grosero o amargado para el caso, pero no esperaba que el pasado regresara nuevamente con nombre de Deidara, en estos últimos años ha estado dolido no solamente con Deidara sino con toda la familia Namikaze en general por dejarlo de un lado a él y su hermano, pero es precisamente por Sasuke que actúa así. Esta sumamente angustiado por la situación de su otouto, no necesita que Deidara venga complicarle las cosas más de lo que están

-Naruto es compañero de Sasuke-dice seriamente Deidara-acabo de regresar del extranjero fui a la escuela a ver a mi hermano y vi todo lo que paso a Sasuke, y aunque es evidente tu molestia Itachi por favor queremos saber cómo esta

Itachi miro de reojo a Naruto, el pequeño Dobe como le decía su hermano es compañero de clases de este, y porque rayos Sasuke nunca lo menciono, aunque como diría el propio Sasori, su tonto hermano menor jamás pero jamás menciono a algún compañero, es más sus amigos le acaban de sembrar la duda acerca de la vida de Sasuke en su escuela, y por lo que acaba de pasar es más que evidente que su otouto sufre de acoso escolar. Sonrió internamente como se dicen por ahí _"Los amigos hay que tenerlos cerca, pero los enemigos más cerca"._ Esa será su filosofía a utilizar para saber todo acerca de Sasuke en su escuela, algo le dice que Naruto Uzumaki es la clave de todo esto, más calmadamente…

-Ya veo-dice en voz baja Itachi-en cuanto a mi hermano, él está en cuidado intensivo, debemos esperar 48 horas para lo peor o quizás una falsa alarma

Tanto Naruto como Deidara se miraron de reojo porque ambos no entendieron a lo que se refería el Uchiha y fue el turno de Naruto de preguntar a Itachi

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunta con preocupación Naruto

-Al parecer la caída del sistema de iluminación afecto la columna de mi otouto-suspira tristemente Itachi-una de sus vertebras fue afectada, hay que esperar 48 horas para saber con exactitud si su daño es permanente o no , por lo que hay una posibilidad de que Sasuke pierda la capacidad de caminar, mi otouto puede quedar invalido de por vida

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeee!-exclaman Deidara y Naruto a la vez

Ambos rubio se les detuvo un momento el corazón por tan contundente información en especial para el menor de los Namikaze que si al ver la mirada de decepción de Sasuke, cuando este estaba inconsciente, estaba empezando arrepentirse de todas sus crueles acciones contra el Uchiha con esto ya no había manera que puede justificarse a sí mismo. Totalmente en shock y empezando a derramar algunas lágrimas sin importarle un comino si su hermano, Itachi o las otras dos personas que están con el Uchiha mayor, era imposible que esto estuviera pasando, Sasuke no podría quedar invalido, él no ha hecho nada a nadie, acaso es esta la forma que tiene el destino por castigarlo por sus malas acciones, por olvidarse de donde vino de su gente, amigos y sobre todo del Doncel que le robo su corazón. En todo caso si la vida , el destino o quien sea lo estaba castigando que sea a él no a Sasuke esto es tan doloroso, tan horrible, cuando el Uchiha despierte y tenga que enfrentar la posible realidad de no poder caminar seguramente para Sasuke sentirá que es el fin de su vida y esta vez el no permitiría que eso suceda, es hora de asumir las consecuencias de sus acciones y sobre todo es hora de que Naruto Uzumaki se comporte como un hombre de verdad y se enfrente al hecho de que aún está enamorado del nerd de la escuela.

Pero lejos de ahí, sin que nadie notase su presencia, un azabache Doncel sonrió siniestramente, mientras escuchaba la información acerca de la posibilidad de Sasuke Uchiha de ser un inválido para el resto de su vida. Esto se está convirtiendo en un juego que el ganara por completo, Sai que es el Doncel novio de Naruto, en vez de escuchar a su novio decidió seguirlo se sorprendió y se enfureció a la vez que Naruto viniese al hospital para saber de la inmudicia del Uchiha bastardo, tampoco era para tanto, realmente su novio exagera las cosas, pero al parecer por primera vez en mucho tiempo Naruto no exagero las cosas

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí Sai?-pregunta en voz baja Kiba

-Solo estamos observando Kiba-dice Sai-no puedo creer que Naruto esté aquí por ese imbécil, soy su novio por amor a Kami

-Pero Sai escuchaste lo que acaba de decir el hermano de Sasuke-dice en voz baja Hinata-Naruto tiene razón creo que esta vez se nos pasó la mano con el Uchiha

-Pero yo pienso lo contrario mi estimada Hinata-sonrie fríamente Sai-pienso todo lo contrario, por eso daré el último empujón al Uchiha para que nos deje de fastidiarnos de una buena vez

Todos se estremecieron ante el cinismo y la crueldad de ese "bello" Doncel

-Creo que si el Uchiha tiene una posibilidad de quedar inválido para siempre-sonrie escalofriantemente Sai-hare que esa posibilidad se haga realidad, yo mismo hare que Sasuke Uchiha quede inválido para siempre jajajajajajaja

"_El odio muchas veces es el pan de cada día que nos ayuda a no hundirnos en la decadencia"_

Continuara….

* * *

_Bueno actualice rapidamente esta historia que tal, pero no puedo asegurar lo mismo con El Orgullo de un Doncel, puesto que .net esta muy lento y me cuesta un mundo en bajar el capitulo de mis historias, de todas forma estoy en amor yaoi y mundo yaoi como MoonNaruSasu en amor yaoi y MoonNarusasu1981 en mundo yaoi, si si lo se no es muy original, pero en fin si no acutalizo en esta pagina, en las otras lo hare, asi que sin mas que decir , si quieren revisen por favor_


	8. Chapter 8

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

* * *

"_Puedes escudarte diciendo que es mejor la realidad a un falso sueño pero aun así duele despertarte."_

En la sala de espera del hospital de Konoha la situación con respecto a la salud de Sasuke Uchiha no ha variado, aún no han pasado las primeras 24 horas desde que el joven ingreso al hospital después de un fatídico accidente que sufrió en su escuela, y aún faltaban veinticuatro horas más para saber el destino final del azabache. Un destino en el que podría marcar su vida para siempre, dependiendo de esas cuarenta y ochos horas se sabrá si Sasuke Uchiha podrá o no volver a caminar. Las personas que estaban en la sala de espera eran Itachi Uchiha el hermano mayor y único familiar de Sasuke, además sus amigos Sasori y Konan, por ultimo sorprendentemente para el Uchiha mayor estaban también con el los hermanos Namikaze Deidara y Naruto, aunque Itachi no sabe que sentir por la presencia de ambos rubios en especial del rubio mayor, en su mente solamente está la preocupación por su otouto, por lo tanto que los Namikaze estén ahí con él por lo momento lo tiene sin cuidado, claro está que después se encargaría de averiguar cuál es la razón por la que ambos rubios están aquí, porque siendo honesto consigo mismo no cree mucho que Naruto solo un compañero de clases de Sasuke, nuevamente la sensación de que el rubio tiene que ver con lo que le sucede a su hermano menor en la escuela y el Uchiha no entiende porque aun ese sentimiento persiste en él.

-¿Alguien quiere comer algo?-pregunta Konan-digo debemos tener energía si vamos a estar aquí , estoy segura de que Sasu chan no quisiera que no enfermáramos o algo así por el estilo

-Konan ni tu ni Sasori deben quedarse-dice seriamente Itachi-no quiero causarle más problemas, deben irse a sus casas a descansar, es mas también ustedes Namikaze, el único que debe estar aquí para Sasuke soy yo

-¡Pero que diablo te pasa Itachi Uchiha!-exclama una furiosa Konan-estás loco si piensas que te vamos a dejar solo con la preocupación de no saber nada acerca de Sasuke Kun , además se te olvida imbécil de primera que Sasuke es como un hermano para mí, ni se te ocurra a pensar que nosotros te dejaremos solo idiota

Y tanto Itachi como Deidara y Naruto tenían una gota en la cabeza, mientras que Sasori solo suspiro profundamente lleva años conociendo a Konan , sabe lo suficiente para no ser tan imbécil como su amigo Itachi, hacer enojar a una mujer de carácter fuerte como Konan es el peor error que cualquier humano pueda cometer.

En cuanto a Sasuke Uchiha, en la sala de cuidado intensivo el joven Doncel aún sigue inconsciente, aparentemente sin ningún cambio positivo a mejorar, tanto los doctores como las enfermeras chequean constantemente en el monitor si el Uchiha presenta algún signo que le dé esperanza de que el joven pueda recuperarse, porque no solo existe la posibilidad de que la vértebra que esta inflamada en estos momentos este dañada lo cual ocasionaría que el joven azabache pueda quedar paralizado de las piernas, ahora existe el temor de que la contusión cerebral que al principio era leve complique más las cosas para el Uchiha. Por eso la decisión de inducirlo en un estado vegetativo era la única opción que tenía los doctores para evitar mayores consecuencias que pudiera ocasionar que Sasuke Uchiha perdiera la vida.

-¿Doctor Shiro alguna mejoría con el joven Uchiha?-pregunta una enfermera de guardia

-Aún no hay cambios en el Misao-suspira profundamente el joven doctor-a pesar de que tenemos que esperar veinticuatro horas más aun no hay ningún signo de que la situación cambie, además de que esto no lo sabe su hermano mayor, creo que debo tener otra conversación con él en caso de que su hermano siga como hasta ahora

La enfermera Misao suspiro tristemente el joven inconsciente es tan joven con tan solo catorce años pasar por esa situación es algo muy triste para ella, además cuando lo trasladaron para acá él estaba cubierto de pintura y papelillo en todo su cuerpo , y Misao no tenía un pelo de tonta, obviamente esto fue un accidente premeditado, el doctor le conto que ese accidente se presentó en la escuela del joven, lo que hace que la enfermera piense que definitivamente el pequeño Doncel sufra de acoso escolar, ahora su único pensamiento es si su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha está enterado de esto. Porque aunque ella apenas conoce el joven, por las maracas antiguas en su cuerpo , algo le dice que no es la primera vez que Sasuke Uchiha sufre este tipo de accidente.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Sasuke Uchiha

"_Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba en un lugar totalmente desconocido. No se podía ver con claridad nada a su alrededor, lo único que sentía que en ese lugar todo era pacífico y nada malo le podía pasar, por lo cual el Uchiha sentía que aquí él no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, no hay más dolor, mas sufrimiento, no más tristeza, pero sobre todo no mas Naruto Uzumaki, no más maltrato de alguien que alguna vez considero como su mejor amigo y su primer amor, alguien que le prometió centenas de cosas para luego romperlas sin ningún miramiento, alguien que ya él estaba cansado de recordarlo constantemente, de creer firmemente que todo lo que paso es culpa suya y no del rubio._

_-No puedo seguir en lo mismo-murmura Sasuke para sí mismo- he tratado Naruto de verdad que a pesar de tus humillaciones, tus insultos, tu mirada de odio, he tratado de entenderte, de comprenderte, sé que es difícil para ti ser alguien que no eres, pero esto fue la última gota que derramo el vaso_

_Lo último lo dijo con tal firmeza que hasta el mismo se sorprendió de sus palabras, y era verdad en ese lugar en donde esta siente la seguridad que nunca ha tenido desde que era niño, el siempre dependió de Itachi y alguna vez también dependió de Naruto, quizás ese fue su mayor error . él depende de las demás personas y no hacer las cosas por el mismo_

_-No sé dónde estoy-continua murmurando el azabache-pero lo único que tengo por seguro es que cuando despierte o salga de aquí , tu nombre ni siquiera lo pronunciare Naruto Uzumaki, realmente soy masoquista porque incluso aquí en este lugar , en este vacío en donde estoy protegido de ti, de tu odio , de tu crueldad, aun así te sigo amando, quizás te amare por el resto de mi vida Uzumaki pero incluso así , no volveré a tenerte miedo, a dejar que pisotees mis sentimientos, que juegues con mis emociones, esto es el final de nuestra historia, una historia que nunca tuvo un comienzo ni mucho menos un final feliz_

_Dicho esto más calmado cerro sus ojos más tranquilos, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer con su vida ahora en adelante."_

De regreso a la realidad en los cuidados intensivos, mientras que los doctores se fueron por un momento, la enfermera Misao que estaba pendiente de la salud de Sasuke Uchiha, se sorprendió que el monitor hubo una especie de tintineo muy seguido, lo que le dio a entender a la enfermera que el joven a nivel cerebral su actividad estaba normalizándose , en ese sentido su salud ya no corría peligro, ahora solamente había que esperar hasta el día de mañana para saber con certeza si el joven podrá o no volver a caminar

-Aparentemente eres un chico muy fuerte-sonríe con ternura Misao-solo espero que con esto las esperanzas de que no hay nada malo en tu columna se fortalezca, sería muy terrible saber que alguien tan joven como tu pudiera quedar postrado en una silla para siempre.

En otra habitación cerca de la sala de cuidados intensivos, sin que Naruto, Deidara o los que estaban en el pasillo notaran su presencia, Sai el novio de Naruto Uzumaki junto a sus amigos Kiba , Hinata , Lee y Konohamaru, además de Ino la hermana de Naruto, entraron por otra puerta disfrazados de doctores y enfermeras, y por la angustia de las personas en el pasillo ni siquiera el propio Naruto notaron que ellos estaban en el hospital y que ahora estaban más cerca de Sasuke Uchiha. Además de ellos en esa habitación estaba un amigo de la familia de Sai , su nombre Zabuza un proveniente doctor que se caracteriza por muchas cosas , menos por su "ética" que para nada es profesional. Todos estaba reunidos porque el Doncel decidió darle la puntada final a su enemigo número uno Sasuke Uchiha, no es que el Uchiha le haya hecho algún tipo de daño, simplemente le hecho de existir y estudiar en la misma escuela que él, hace que Sai lo odie con todas sus fuerzas, mas ahora con la reacción de Naruto en su escuela mostrándose arrepentido y preocupado por el Uchiha ejemplo perfecto que no se ha movido del hospital con su hermano mayor Deidara, por lo cual Sai tiene que pensar rápidamente, la única forma de estar seguro de que Sasuke Uchiha ya no será más un estorbo en su vida es postrándolo en una silla de rueda por el resto de su vida, y la única persona perfecta para que se encargue de que eso suceda es precisamente su amigo de antaño Zabuza, conoce de antemano al tipo , sabe que es una persona sin escrúpulo que hace todo lo que pida a cambio de dinero y poder como uno de los mejores médicos en todo Japón.

-Bueno Zabuza la verdad es que necesito que me hagas un favor-dice seria y fríamente Sai

-Tú me dirás Sai-sonríe maliciosamente Zabuza-no tienes que pensar mucho las cosas conmigo Sai , sabes que yo tengo un precio para hacer lo que sea, así como también sé que tú por tú mirada eres capaz de darme lo que sea para cumplirte con dicho favor

Sai sonríe maliciosamente, tenía que reconocer que Zabuza siempre era un hombre directo a la hora de hacer negocios, y eso es algo que le agradaba satisfactoriamente, el Doncel odia relacionarse con personas que se anden por las ramas , en cambio su amigo siempre va directo al grano por lo cual su plan de destruir a Sasuke Uchiha con la ayuda de su amigo era un hecho que se iba a realizar sin ningún contratiempo. En cuanto a los demás no estaban seguro del plan de Sai, tanto Hinata, como Kiba, Ino, Lee, y Konohamaru sentían que Naruto tenía razón que esta vez todo se les fue de control con respecto a Sasuke Uchiha, incluso Kiba que al principio disfruto a lo grande la humillación de Sasuke ahora de verdad estaba orando silenciosamente por el estado de su compañero de clase, porque si de verdad Sasuke Uchiha quedaba postrado en una silla de rueda él y sus otros compañeros jamás se lo perdonarían, pero por otro lado lamentablemente ninguno de ellos hasta lo momentos han podido llevarle la contraria a Sai, aunque no lo aparente el joven Doncel puede infundir más miedo que el propio Naruto y esa es la única explicación que tiene para sí mismo, el que a pesar de estar arrepentidos por sus acciones contra el Uchiha, aun así están apoyando el plan de Sai contra el azabache.

-dime algo Zabuza-dice seriamente el Doncel-sabes algo del estado actual de Sasuke Uchiha

-Además de lo que me acabas de decir Sai-suspira profundamente el doctor-la situación es la misma, según mi compañero Shiro, debemos esperar hasta mañana para saber con certeza si el daño en la vértebra es permanente o no

-¿Y había una manera de ver que ese daño sea permanente amigo mío?-pregunta maliciosamente Sai-había una forma de que hacer que ese daño sea permanente y que mi "querido" Sasuke se enfrente a la realidad de que jamás pueda volver a caminar

Tanto kiba y los demás se estremecieron por completo ante tal pregunta del Doncel, sabían que Sai no soportaba a Sasuke pero de ahí a perjudicarlo gravemente era mucho estrecho, pero nuevamente ellos se comportaban como simple espectadores ninguno de ellos han dicho ni una sola palabra que impida al Doncel cometer una locura, y todos en especial Ino la hermana de Naruto sabe que si el rubio se entera de todo esto jamás se lo perdonaría la odiaría por completo sin importarle un comino el hecho de que sean hermanos o no.

-¡Pero qué cosas dices Sai!-exclama maliciosamente Zabuza-sabes que con dinero cualquier cosa es posible, si me estas pidiendo que sea yo el que haga que tu querido amigo Sasuke Uchiha sea paralitico por el resto de su vida, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte hare cualquier cosa por ti amigo mío

-¿Por mi o por el dinero Zabuza?-Pregunta maliciosamente Sai

-Bueno sea por ti o por el dinero-suspira el doctor-en cualquier caso ambos ganamos y eso es lo único que importa o no

-Eso es verdad-suspira Sai-entonces vas ayudarme, vas a ocasionar que el accidente que sufrió el bastardo Uchiha deje secuelas definitiva, no quiero que esa basura jamás vuelva a caminar, estamos claro en eso Zabuza

-Por supuesto que entendí Sai-sonríe maliciosamente Zabuza-es más estas de suerte amigo, que cree mi guardia empieza mañana por la mañana por lo tanto, estaré a solas con el Uchiha, sabes lo que significa verdad

Y la sonrisa falsa, maliciosa y a la vez escalofriante del Doncel fue su respuesta, mientras que los demás estaban impotentes porque mañana seria el día que quizás la vida de Sasuke Uchiha será destruida por completo

De regreso a la sala de espera del Hospital, nuevamente reino el silencio entre las personas que esperaban con ansiedad cualquier información acerca de Sasuke Uchiha, para el Uchiha mayor la espera por saber de su otouto era la espera más larga y angustiosa de su vida, solo su otouto está en su mente, ora a sus padres que no permita que Sasuke quede invalido, el no soportaría ver a su hermano imposibilitado de caminar, eso sería un golpe muy fuerte para él. Pero Itachi no era el único con esa clase de pensamientos hacia Sasuke, tanto Sasori como Konan pensaban parecido al Uchiha , los dos querían demasiado a Sasuke lo adoptaron como su hermano pequeño y no podían imaginarse ver a su pequeño hermanito en una silla de rueda, y sobre todo Sasori quería saber quién planeo ese accidente y porque odia tanto a Sasuke para hacer semejante crueldad, también estaba seguro que Sasuke era inocente de todo , conoce de antemano al pequeño Uchiha, Sasuke era inocente y puro de malos pensamientos, por lo tanto la persona que le hizo esto lo odia de gratis y él se encargaría de hacerle pagar el daño que le hizo al menor de los Uchiha, si supiera que esa persona está más cerca de lo que piensa , otro paciente seria atendido en el hospital.

Y precisamente la persona que no tenía un motivo real para lastimar a Sasuke Uchiha salvo esconder su pasado de las personas que lo rodean , Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki estaba sumergido profundamente en sus pensamientos , dichos pensamientos iban dirigidos precisamente a la persona que el más daño causo a tal grado que esta al hilo de quedar invalido por su culpa y eso jamás el podrá perdonárselo, en este momento se pregunta porque dejo de un lado a Sasuke, porque su trauma vivido en su infancia lo pago precisamente con la única persona que lo amo, que estuvo a su lado que cada sonrisa que le daba, lo hacía sentir fuerte y seguro, gracias a Sasuke Naruto aprendió a ser fuerte y no dejarse humillar por nadie , lo irónico es que el humilla al Uchiha y este nunca ha hecho nada para evitarlo, el rubio sabe que a pesar de todo el azabache tiene sentimientos por él, aunque dudaba que después de esto, quede algo que le haga creer que él y su Uchiha podrían estar nuevamente juntos.

_-"Es un hecho que él me va a odiar por el resto de mi vida-_pensaba tristemente Naruto_-pero eso no importa , ahora que se lo que hice mal, daré todo de mí, para recuperar a mi bello Doncel, aunque Sasuke quede invalido no lo dejare, esta vez luchare contra todo , contra quien sea, reconquistare a Sasuke, ahora que sé que aún lo sigo amando, que nunca lo olvide, no dejare que nada ni nadie nos separe nuevamente"_

Deidara miro de reojo a su hermano menor, y vio la seriedad y firmeza en su rostro, sabía que Naruto estaba arrepentido por sus acciones contra Sasuke, eso Deidara lo entiende pero lo que el rubio mayor no entendía y no puede entender porque el baka de su hermano tuvo que esperar ver a Sasuke en peligro para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el Uchiha, sinceramente si Naruto no es el más idiota de todo el planeta, por lo menos se acerca a ese rasgo, iba hablar nuevamente con Itachi cuando para la sorpresa de todos otra persona se acercaba a ellos. Era un hombre de estatura mediana alta, piel morena clara , de cabellera negra larga y ojos perlados como los de Hinata y tanto Naruto como Deidara lo reconocieron como Neji Hyuga el primo de Hyuga, y ambos rubios tienen un mismo pensamiento _"Que rayos hace Neji Hyuga aquí"_

El cuanto a Neji miro con odio a Naruto, el rubio nunca le ha caído bien, después de todo fue gracias a Naruto que su dulce y tímida prima Hinata Hyuga paso a ser de tímida a una chica superficial y sin valor alguno, pero su razón más grande para odiar a Naruto era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

-Hola usted debe ser Itachi-dice seriamente Neji mirando fijamente a Itachi-usted no me conoce, pero soy amigo de Sasuke , aunque no estudiamos en la misma escuela, Sasuke es una persona muy importante para mí, por medio de mi prima supe lo que paso y aquí estoy, por favor díganme como esta Sasu

Itachi estaba más que sorprendido , si no fuera por la situación actual de su otouto , diría que definitivamente este día fue un día lleno de sorpresa, reencontrarse con los Namikaze, saber que probablemente Sasuke sufra de acoso escolar y ahora saber que su hermano si tiene un amigo después de todo, aunque dicho amigo aparentemente tiene un interés más que amigo por su hermano era de lo último, iba a responderle a ese tal Hyuga , cuando un rubio furioso se le adelanto

-Sasuke está bien Hyuga ya te puedes ir-dice muy fríamente Naruto

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock ante tal comportamiento del rubio, pero Hyuga que conoce de antemano al Namikaze ni siquiera se inmuto, él sabe que la tristeza de Sasuke tiene nombre y apellido Naruto Uzumaki , y él iba hacer que dicha tristeza desaparezca de la vida de Sasuke, alguien tan hermoso y especial como Sasuke no se merece un patán desgraciado como Naruto, así que le sonrió siniestramente a Naruto y le iba a decir las palabras que retumbaran y cambiaran la vida del rubio por completo.

-Lo siento por no aceptar tu "petición" Uzumaki-dice fríamente Neji-en primer lugar seria el hermano de Sasuke el que deba decirme que tengo que marcharme y en segundo lugar por nada en el mundo dejare a Sasuke, él es más que un amigo para mi Uzumaki, estoy enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha y no dejare que nadie lo vuelva a lastimar, estamos claro Naruto

"_Ser celoso es el colmo del egoísmo, es el amor propio en defecto, es la irritación de una falsa vanidad."_

Continuara…

* * *

_Bueno ustedes lo pidieron lectores, ya llego el salvador de Sasuke y el que se convertirá en el mayor dolor de cabeza para Naruto, así que algunos querían que nuestro Naru sufra un poco jajajajaja a partir de este capítulo , ahora es que empieza lo bueno , lo malo es saber si Sai lograra cumplir con sus objetivos, en fin, nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización si quieren revisen por favor.. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia…**

* * *

"_Yo no hablo de venganzas ni perdones, el olvido es la única venganza y el único perdón."_

En el hospital central de Konoha ya habían pasado las primeras veinticuatros horas que los doctores del hospital indicaron para saber acerca de la salud física de Sasuke Uchiha, en el día de hoy se harán los últimos exámenes médicos al joven y se podrá determinar en un diagnóstico definitivo si el joven quedara o no paralitico por el resto de su vida. Por eso en el pasillo del hospital la angustia y la preocupación por Sasuke sigue siendo la misma desde que él fue ingresado al hospital por el "accidente" que sufrió en su escuela. Por otra parte ya eran más personas que estaba ahí en espera por conocer que pasara con el menor de los Uchiha; además de su único familiar su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha, también estaban Konan y Sasori amigos de los hermanos Uchihas, los hermanos Namikaze Deidara y Naruto y el recién llegado Neji Hyuga primo de Hinata Hyuga perteneciente al grupo de los populares liderado precisamente por Naruto.

Itachi tenía una confusión total en su cabeza, como de la noche a la mañana siente que su vida y la de su hermano menor están envueltas en un enredo total es algo que ni el mismo puede darse una explicación lógica de este hecho. Nuevamente miro de reojo a Deidara, sentimientos encontrados tenia hacia el rubio, extrañamente no de amor, es decir alguna vez Deidara fue su todo, fue su primer y gran amor, pero en esa época en que ellos estaban juntos paso algo que cambio de cierta forma la vida del Uchiha mayor.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Un joven Itachi Uchiha esperaba pacientemente a su mejor amigo Deidara Namikaze para ir de pesca en los bosque que quedan en los límites de la ciudad de Konoha, pero al parecer el rubio de ojos azules se le habrán pegado las sabanas o quizás se le olvido su paseo, porque Itachi tiene media hora esperando en la plaza central de la ciudad y nada de la aparición del rubio de coleta. Itachi suspiro profundamente se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan idiota, esta Deidara se la paga no sabe como pero nadie absolutamente nadie deja plantado a un Uchiha, él puede ser un Doncel pero tiene su orgullo y de una su amigo rubio se arrepentirá de haber dejado plantado a Itachi Uchiha, cuando se iba a regresar tuvo la sorpresa de su vida al encontrarse frente a frente al padre del chico que arruino su día , el mismísimo Minato Namikaze sonriéndole alegremente, el Doncel fruncio el ceño cual era la manía de los Namikaze de sonreír por todo, el definitivamente no le encuentra ninguna gracia que haya sido plantado por su amigo, definitivamente eso no era algo para reírse._

_-¿Ocurre algo Itachi san?-pregunta alegremente Minato_

_El Doncel solo lo miro fríamente que si ocurre algo, el rubio mayor se atreve a preguntar semejante estupidez cuando sabía que él y su hijo mayor iban de pesca , el señor Namikaze le pregunta eso, no hay duda los Namikaze son los más idiotas del mundo, por no decir del universo entero_

_-No me pasa nada señor Minato-dice seria y fríamente Itachi-que le hace pensar semejante cosa_

_-Bueno como te veo aquí-dice Minato encogiéndose de hombros-como si no te importara el hecho de que mi hijo Deidara no va a venir porque anoche se fue con Kushina a ver una amiga lejana, pensé que estarías molesto pero por lo que veo eso no es así, perdóname Itachi creo que tiendo a malinterpretar las cosas_

_Eso definitivamente saco de sus casillas a Itachi Uchiha nadie pero nadie se burla de su vergüenza, ya habría maneras para cobrárselas con Deidara cuando este regrese de donde diablo este, ahora el hombre que tenía en frente si pagaría y con creces la humillación que su hijo le acaba de hacer. Por muy amigo que sea de su padre Minato Namikaze no tenía ningún derecho a burlarse de él, así que mirándolo fríamente se acercó a él y jalándolo del brazo lo empujó hacia la fuente de agua donde él estaba sentado_

_-La próxima vez le va a ir peor Minato Namikaze-dice un muy furioso Itachi-nadie se burla de mi me entendió Namikaze absolutamente nadie, tal vez solamente sea un simple Doncel, pero se le olvida una cosa señor Minato soy un Uchiha y los Uchiha tenemos orgullos y no nos dejamos pisotear por nadie capto el mensaje_

_Tomo varias respiraciones para poder calmarse por completo, de verdad que quería matar al adulto que tenía en frente, sonrió siniestramente esa sería su venganza perfecta contra Deidara, pero cayo de la nube de ensoñación sabiendo que iría a la cárcel siendo muy joven y haría sufrir a sus padres en especial a su pequeño otouto y eso nunca se lo perdonaría._

_-Hey Itachi , Itachi, Tierra llamando a Itachi-dice Minato saliendo de la fuente_

_En ese momento Itachi reacciono, no se había dado cuenta que estaba fuera de la realidad hasta que el propio Minato lo hizo volver a la realidad, y para bien o para mal no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el Namikaze mayor_

_-Jajajajaja pero que lindo eres cuanto te sonrojas Itachi Kun-rie alegremente Minato-otra cosa gracias por el agua, no sabes cuánto necesitaba un baño, fíjate que en mi casa se fue el agua desde ayer, así que gracias nuevamente Itachi, se nota que eres un niño tan servicial_

_El Uchiha Doncel tenia tremenda gota en la cabeza, olvídese de Deidara ahora todo su odio era redirigido hacia el padre de su amigo, como se las arreglas Minato Namikaze de sacarlo totalmente de sus casillas, ni el mismo tiene respuesta a eso, iba a poner en su lugar a ese rubio arrogante, cuando el propio Minato se le adelanto_

_-Bueno es hora de irnos Itachi-dice de repente Minato-creo que el clima es perfecto para ir a pescar, ahhhhhh no te dije que como Deidara no va a venir seré yo que te lleve a pescar, no es eso bueno Itachi_

_Pero lo único que consiguió fue el silencio rotundo de un Itachi Uchiha totalmente en shock_

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

Itachi recuerda que a regañadientes él fue con Minato a pescar y que muy a su pesar reconoce que fue el día más feliz de su vida, desde entonces hubo más encuentros entre ellos que propicio una lucha interna en el Uchiha acerca de sus sentimientos tanto para el padre como para el hijo. Sabía que estaba mal, no podía hacerle eso a Deidara, pero no podía evitar sentirse atraído por Minato, él era un hombre diferente a cualquier otro hombre, era alegre, divertido e inmaduro, pero a la vez serio y misterioso , cada vez más Itachi desde joven se preguntó quién es el verdadero Minato en realidad. Porque después de la muerte de sus padres el jamás supo nada acerca de la familia Namikaze, se quedó completamente solo cuidando a su hermano menor por supuesto, si lo medita más ampliamente su resentimiento en si no es contra Deidara mas bien es contra el propio Minato e incluso contra su esposa Kushina, ellos siempre se jactaban en decir que eran los mejores amigos de sus padres y que siempre estarían en las buenas y en las malas con ellos; entonces que diablo paso para que eso cambiara de la noche a la mañana, porque se desaparecieron del mapa en el momento en que sus padres estuvieron ese accidente que les costó la vida a ambos, porque no vinieron por el o por lo menos por su hermano menor que es el que más necesitaba cariño y protección. Sinceramente en estos momentos agradece la paciencia que tiene por tener frente a el a Deidara y Naruto, si hubiese Minato otra historia se contaría, se juró a si mismo que si se veía alguna vez al mayor de los Namikaze le haría saber todo ese resentimiento que lleva por dentro, porque Itachi Uchiha jamás pero jamás perdonara a aquellas personas que de alguna u otra forma traicionaron la confianza de sus padres, porque es lo que presiente el Uchiha mayor que Minato Namikaze traiciono a su padre Fugaku Uchiha

-Itachi vamos al cafetín a desayunar-dice de repente Konan-y no acepto un no como respuesta, no has comido nada desde ayer, pero creo que alguien debe quedarse aquí para saber si hay noticias de Sasuke Kun

-Yo me quedo aquí-dice seriamente Naruto

-Yo no lo creo Namikaze-contrataca fríamente Neji-ni pienses que te voy a facilitar las cosas con Sasuke, yo también me quedo

-Podían dejar de discutir los dos-dice un molesto Deidara-Sasuke está en terapia intensiva, luchando por su vida y ustedes cuerdas de idiotas lo único que hacen es pelear sin ninguna razón, estamos en un hospital por lo menos pueden respetar eso

Ambos chicos a regañadientes se quedaron tranquilos, mientras que Itachi suspiro profundamente , negaría si no estuviera agradecido con Deidara en estos momentos, su preocupación por su otouto es tan grande que ni siquiera quiere molestarse con ese par de idiotas que tiene en frente, es más para devolverle de cierta forma el favor a Deidara, decidió que Naruto se quede en el pasillo, claro el no confía completamente en el rubio menor, rayos el no confía en ningún Namikaze, pero como está la situación en espera con respecto a su hermano menor y la amenaza de Konan, nuevamente él no tiene ninguna opción de todos modos.

-Hyuga tú te vienes con nosotros-dice firmemente Itachi-Naruto por esta vez confiare en ti y dejare que te quedes aquí, cualquier cosa que suceda con mi hermano me avisas entendiste

-Lo Hare Itachi-dice seriamente Naruto-de avisarme algo acerca de Sasuke , enviare inmediatamente un mensaje a mi hermano para que se vengan inmediatamente para acá

El Uchiha asintió en acuerdo y se dirigió nuevamente a ese tal Hyuga, sabía que estaba molesto por su decisión de dejar que sea Naruto el que se quede en el pasillo en vez de él , por eso ante cualquier queja del Hyuga Itachi decidió aclararle algunas cosas, para que no haya más malentendidos

-Escucha Hyuga-dice seriamente Itachi-no tengo nada contra ti , lo que pasa es que Naruto y Deidara son "viejos" amigos por así decirlo, además con este accidente y al verte a ti en persona es la primera vez que oigo de ti, por eso siendo sincero aprovechare que vayamos al cafetín para que aclaremos algunas cosas, como por ejemplo tu relación con mi hermano menor

-Tienes razón Itachi-dice tranquilamente Neji-está bien por mí no hay problema , de todas maneras veré a Sasuke y eso es lo único que me importa, que él va a salir bien de todo esto

Mientras que los demás asintieron en acuerdo con él, Naruto apretó los puños fuertemente, no sabía cómo carrizo el conoce a Sasuke y que tan relacionado este con su azabache, lo único que tenía claro que no sería el mediocre de Neji Hyuga que lo separen de Sasuke, aunque esta consciente de todo el daño que le hizo a Sasuke contando que fue el que provoco el accidente del menor de los Uchiha, aun así Naruto siente que Sasuke le pertenece por derecho y que ni Neji ni nadie va a arrebatárselo así como así. Cuando Itachi y los demás se fueron al cafetín dejándolo completamente solo en el pasillo del hospital, finalmente se sentó y sintió como un peso de encima salía de sus hombros, podía pensar con claridad sin nadie a su alrededor que lo moleste, en su mente estaba el rostro triste de Sasuke antes de que el sistema de iluminación le cayera encima, se estremeció ante semejante recuerdo.

Todo paso muy rápido desde el fuego, el esconderse detrás del escenario, ver a Sasuke inconsciente con sus piernas llenas de sangre, hasta el momento de llegar al hospital y saber por boca de Itachi que Sasuke puede ser paralitico por el resto de su vida.

_-"Por favor Dios que eso no pase-_piensa angustiadamente Naruto_-por favor castígame a mí por mis errores, por mi estupidez hacia Sasuke, pero que él pueda caminar, no le hagas eso a mí Uchiha"_

Derramando algunas lágrimas, lo único que podía hacer era orar por la salud de Sasuke, que pasara lo que pasara entre ellos que por lo menos el Uchiha salga bien de esos exámenes médicos que podían determinar el destino final de Sasuke Uchiha. Por otro a lado de la sala te terapia intensiva, Sai y sus compañeros Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Lee y Konohamaru pasaron toda pero toda la noche en una habitación a regañadientes, pero sabiendo que era la única forma de que Naruto y las demás personas que estaban en el pasillo pudieran descubrir que ellos estaban ahí, sobre todo Sai el que ingenio el pan de hacer que Sasuke Uchiha quede invalido, sobre todo él es el más interesado que nadie en especial su rubio descubra que está aquí y se dé cuenta de sus intenciones con el bastardo de Sasuke Uchiha.

-No puede ser que aun estemos aquí-se queja Kiba-dios no pensé decir esto pero desearía estar en la escuela en estos momentos, es mil veces mejor que estar aquí

-Concuerdo contigo Kiba-dice seriamente Hinata-pero debemos hacer esto si queremos que el plan de Sai resulte como el espera

Ino la hermana de Naruto suspiro profundamente, ella que conoce a su hermano como la palma de su mano, sabe que si él se entera de lo que su novio Doncel planea hacerle al Uchiha , lo más probable es que Naruto termine estrangulando a Sai sin importarle un carrizo que sea su novio, lo que hace que la rubia se estremezca por completo, recordando como su hermano se enfrentó a su novio cuando Sasuke aun permanecía inconsciente en el escenario , no quiere ni imaginarse lo que hará con ella, puesto que siendo su hermana con más razón tendría el rubio de enfadarse con ella si se entera que ella está ayudando a Sai con el plan de deshacerse de Sasuke Uchiha para siempre.

-¿Ino estas bien?-pregunta con preocupación Lee

-La verdad no Lee-dice en voz baja Ino-estoy pensando en Naruto y lo furioso que se va a poner, si se entera de lo que estamos haciendo contra el Uchiha, ustedes saben como mi hermano odia que hagamos las cosas a sus espaldas

Lee y los demás asintieron en acuerdo con su amiga rubia

-Pero tú mismo lo dijiste Ino-dice fríamente Sai-mi amado Naruto jamás se enterara de lo que le vamos hacer a ese mugroso del Uchiha, confió plenamente en Zabuza él es experto en hacer trabajos silenciosos, además aquí nadie dirá nada o si

Lo último lo dijo mirando fríamente a sus demás compañeros, Sai no es un Doncel cualquiera es un ser que no mide las consecuencias de sus actos, es alguien que no le importa pisar a cualquiera con tal de cumplir con sus objetivos, por eso no le importa un comino acabar con sus propios amigos si estos deciden arrepentirse y dejarlo solo con el problema Uchiha, pero sabe que sus amigos son tan cobardes que no harán nada que le lleve la contraria, ni siquiera Ino la hermana de su novio hará algo de que él tenga que preocuparse.

Mientras tanto en la sala de terapia del hospital de Konoha , aun Sasuke Uchiha sigue inconsciente y fuera de la realidad que lo rodea. El joven ya no estaba tan entubado como el día anterior , podía respirar por el mismo y solo de la cintura para abajo estaba conectado a las maquinas que decidirá hoy si el joven puede o no caminar. Anteriormente el doctor Shiro y la enfermera Misao hicieron guarida toda la noche y ahora era el turno del "afamado" doctor Zabuza, era el encargado de supervisar personalmente al Uchiha, era el solamente ya que en el turno de la mañana o por lo menos en esta mañana especial no hay enfermera de turno. Poco a poco el doctor entro sonriendo maliciosamente , el cargaba una jeringa especial dispuesta a inyectársela al joven inconsciente, , específicamente en la medula espinal.

-Así que tú eres Sasuke Uchiha-sonríe maliciosamente Zabuza-bueno Sai tiene razón en algo eres alguien de baja categoría, lo que no entiendo cuál es el interés de mi amigo por deshacerse de ti, cuando se ve por encima que no eres más que una basura viviente de Konoha, en fin tampoco es mi problema o si

Sabiendo que Sasuke no lo escucha, empezó a preparar el suero que haría paralizare por completo las piernas del Uchiha

-Este suero mi querido Uchiha-dice Zabuza mirando fríamente a un Sasuke inconsciente-acabara con todos tus sueños si es que alguien como tu puede aspirar a tener sueños jajajajajajaja, en fin Uchiha siendo en serio con este sueño la vértebra que tienes algo dañada terminara por dañarse por completo y eso significa tu invalidez de por vida

Dicho eso empezó hacer el suero, pero en el mismo momento en que se lo iba a inyectar alguien lo detuvo

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu doctor Zabuza-dice una voz oscura y escalofriante-es increíble que un doctor que perdió la licencia médica hace años atrás, vuelve a practicarla, acaso hizo magia doctor

Zabuza se maldijo a sí mismo, reconoció esa voz, por no cerrar la puerta o por no estar pendiente de si alguien pudiera llegar a esta sala , ahora se enfrenta cara a cara con la persona que causo que el perdiera la licencia médica que lo acreditaba como un excelente medito, el hijo menor de Minato Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze

-¡Naruto Namikaze!-exclama totalmente sorprendido Zabuza-¡Que rayos está haciendo aquí!

Efectivamente la persona que tiene en frente es Naruto Namikaze, el rubio en medio de su angustia por saber de Sasuke, no aguanto más y se escapó del pasillo, afortunadamente ni enfermera ni doctores estaban a su vista, por lo cual pudo ir tranquilamente a la sala de terapia donde se encuentra recluido Sasuke Uchiha. Necesitaba ver a Sasuke ante que nadie, pode hablar con el aun sabiendo que quizás este aun este consciente y no podrá escucharlo pero su conciencia, su corazón le gritaba que fuera ver al Uchiha y gracias a Kami que hizo eso, porque cuando entro al cuarto de terapia intensiva se encontró con alguien que hace años atrás casi le quita la vida Zabuza un ex medico sin ética profesional, se preguntó que hacía en ese cuarto y sobre todo que rayo quería con su Uchiha. En ese momento escucho al hombre hablar a Sasuke, cada palabra, cada frase enfurecía mas el rubio, por eso espero hasta el último momento para enfrentarse a ese maniático que a pesar de todo y gracias a su novio Sai al parecer el miserable no aprende de sus errores, cuando vio que este le iba a inyectar ese suero a su Uchiha inmediatamente lo detuvo, dando origen a la situación actual que se presenta en estos momentos.

-Esa pregunta la debería hacer yo Zabuza-dice fríamente Naruto-¿Qué haces aquí y que es lo que quieres con Sasuke?

El falso médico no dijo nada lo que enfureció mas al rubio Namikaze, sabia por lo que escucho que su novio Sai planeaba lastimar físicamente a Sasuke, pensaba dejar paralitico a Sasuke , si él no hubiese llegado a tiempo, quizás Sai hubiese logrado su cometido. Esta vez su novio se pasó de la raya , Sai nunca ha conocido a un Naruto Namikaze enfurecido, lamentablemente está a punto de conocerlo.

-¿Dónde está Zabuza?-pregunta fríamente Naruto-¿Dónde rayos esta Sai?

-No sé a qué te refieres con Sai Namikaze-dice Zabuza fingiendo inocencia-que tiene que ver Sai con que yo esté aquí

-Sinceramente no eres más idiota –suspira con fastidio Naruto-no tienes a dónde agarrar amigo, estoy frente a ti viendo que tienes una jeringa que pretendes usar contra Sasuke, además escuche todo lo que dijiste y que en todo ese gran discurso nombraste a Sai, así que nuevamente imbécil donde esta Sai , porque de aquí no sales sin decirme dónde está mi "adorable" pareja

Lo último lo dijo fríamente, el falso médico trato de escapar, haciendo que él y Naruto forcejarán entre sí, era un milagro que no golpearon al Uchiha o las maquinas que lo tienen conectado. En ese momento para la gran mala suerte la jeringa quedo en manos de Naruto

-Ahora mi estimado Zabuza-sonríe maliciosamente Naruto-en donde estábamos, así quedamos en que me ibas a decir donde esta Sai, al menos que quieras quedar postrado en una silla de rueda, y nosotros no queremos eso o si Zabuza

Zabuza trago saliva era obvio que de esta no se salva, solo pudo asentir y Naruto lo tomo por el brazo saliendo del cuarto , no sin antes mirar de reojo a Sasuke, cuando se enfrentó a Zabuza no tuvo tiempo de observar al Uchiha, ahora que lo ve de reojo su corazón se encoge por completo, es un gran dolor ver a Sasuke atado a esas máquinas, y lo peor para el rubio era saber que ese dolor es su culpa y de nadie mas

_-"Lo siento mucho Sasuke-_piensa tristemente Naruto_-de verdad me duele tanto verte así mi amor, y sé que es mi culpa, lamento todo el daño que te hice, espero que me puedas perdonar, hare lo que sea para recuperarte Sasuke, no me daré por vencido contigo"_

Después de mirar al azabache se marchó con el falso médico , sin notar que una lagrima corría por el rostro de un inconsciente Sasuke Uchiha. En cuanto a la habitación continua donde estaban Sai y los demás, estos esperaban impacientemente a que Zabuza hiciera su trabajo rápido para poder marcharse de ahí antes de que Naruto se dé cuenta de que ellos han estado en el hospital todo el tiempo.

-Diablos Zabuza está tardando mucho-dice algo desesperado Sai-me extraña su tardanza , él no es de esos tipo de personas que se tardan a la hora de hacer un trabajo

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta, el Doncel y los demás suspiraron tranquilamente, Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Konohamaru y Ino porque se podían ir a sus casas finalmente y Sai porque finalmente se pudo deshacerse de la molesta basura llamada Sasuke Uchiha. Pero tanto el como los demás quedaron paralizados porque no solamente Zabuza entro a la habitación , sino la persona que por los momentos ninguno de ellos quería ver, Naruto Namikaze

-Na….intento decir Sai pero lo que recibió fue un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro , a tal punto de haberse roto la nariz, eso hizo que los demás temblaran de miedo , lo que ninguno de ellos querían se hizo realidad, enfurecer por completo a Naruto Namikaze

-Pensé que ya estabas en tu casa mi "querido "Sai-dice fríamente Naruto-creí que todos , absolutamente todos estaban en sus casas, mientras que yo resolvía todo acerca de Sasuke, pero noooo al parecer mi novio tenía otros planes verdad Sai

Sai iba hablar, a contradecirlo, a pesar de esta sangrado por la nariz, y sentir un poco de miedo ante la furia de su novio , no se iba a inmutar ante él y mucho menos pedirle perdón por la decisión de querer acabar con el Uchiha por su propia cuenta, pero no conto que Naruto se agacho y lo apretó fuertemente del cuello, sin importarle un comino que él sea un Doncel y mucho menos su novio

-Sai, Sai, Sai-sacude la cabeza fríamente Naruto-creo que no entendiste lo que te dije cuando empezamos esta relación, yo soy un tipo especial Sai, diría que tengo una especie de doble personalidad, por las buenas soy como un lindo cachorrito, pero por las malas soy el mismísimo demonio y al parecer tu acabas de despertar mi demonio interior que tal Sai

Sai se estremeció por completo, podría jurar ver un tilde rojo en los ojos de Naruto, pero eso es imposible o no…..

-En cuanto a los demás-sonríe fríamente Naruto-tengo algo de tiempo para una "dulce "conversación entre nosotros, quiero saber porque ayudaron a Sai, cuando sabían perfectamente que yo les ordene que se alejaran de esto, así que me van a decir porque diablo me desobedecieron , porque ayudaron a Sai, y si no me dicen la verdad créanme que todos ustedes caerán en mis manos, y no me interesa un comino que Ino sea mi hermana, entendidos, quiero la verdad , así que hablen ahora o callen literalmente para siempre

_"En ninguno es la ira más peligrosa que en el que a otros castiga"_

Continuara…..


End file.
